Stupid Bimbo (For Real This Time)
by TheBlackbirdCalls
Summary: What happens when girls go on vacation without their team. (Bimbofication warning).
1. Chapter 1

"Seeya, sis!" Yang said, waving away Ruby as she began parting ways down the Beacon airstrip.

Ruby responded by flashing towards her sister, embracing her in an impossibly tight hug, not letting go. "Why can't you come with meeeee?" she whined, looking behind her at three people neither girl recognized as they climbed into a helicopter.

"Because this is a team building exercise," Yang replied, looking at her own assortment.

"You're my team. You, Weiss, and Blake are! I can't spend this long without you guys! What if they think I'm weird? What if they don't like me? I don't know any of them! Talk to Oz—" Yang silenced Ruby with a hand over her mouth as she kept complaining. She wriggled a bit, but could do nothing against her sister's strength.

"This is for when we aren't around. We might have a time where we need to work with other people. Now, go out there and— Ow! Don't bite me!" Yang released her hand and glared at her mischievous sister, rubbing the marks forming on her palm. "Just for that, I'm not hugging you." She turned away from Ruby and blocked her attempts at affection.

"Yanggg!"

Yang picked up her sister without a smudge of effort and carried her, kicking and whining, to her temporary team. "Have fun!" She said as she tossed Ruby onto her copter. Ruby's new companions for the duration of her trip looked with confused faces at the downtrodden girl, her face on the floor and her butt in the air. Yang pulled her sister's skirt further up her body, better showing off the pink panties that lay under her combat skirt, and gave her a hearty spank. Ruby shot up, bright red in the face and fumbling her words as she readjusted her clothes. "Nice to meet all of you. This is Ruby. Toodles!" the blonde said, winking at the dumbstruck group before her as she slammed the door. She giggled at Ruby's embarrassed face as it met the window, pouty and caught between already missing her sister and hating her for spanking her in front of her new team of strangers.

Yang quickly rushed to her copter, hoisting her pack onto the deck before climbing in with the rest of her temporary team. She sat down and giggled childishly at the three boys in front of her, their faces matching the ones in Ruby's copter after witnessing the woman in front of them flash her sister's panties before spanking her. She breathed a long sigh as the copter took off, flying its way to a remote village in the middle of nobody knows where she'd be spending copious amounts of time fighting alongside the people next to her and their teacher.

Yang thought about other ways she planned on spending her time once she landed.

The copter ride was completely silent save the low roar of the engine and the hum of the propulsion. Not one of Yang's three new team members said a word, and spent the entire either absentmindedly playing with their scrolls, or trying not to stare at the blonde's excessive cleavage, on full display as always Yang spent her silence in thought, not even considering how her breasts heaved as they demanded attention. Their presence seemed to grow as she fantasized about the men around her.

" _FINALLY. I love you, sis, and you Blake. Weiss, not quite as much, but man, did I need some time away. I can't believe I got a team with three guys this time! And we're in the middle of NOWHERE! Finally, a chance to have a little fun..."_ Yang smiled as she spread her legs just the slightest bit, feeling her shorts ride up. She pretended not to notice the three boys across from her casually shift their eyes to her creamy white thighs, gaining ever more exposure a her legs just so happen to widen. " _I bet you all feel lucky. Me, a cheap room, and who knows how many days this trip is? Sounds like paradise."_

The copter landed an hour and some later right outside a small outtown, the length feeling dramatically shorter thanks to Yang's thighs. Yang waited for her three male playthings to hop out before grabbing her bag and unbuckling. She triumphantly jumped down, only to falsely drop the landing; as she knew they would, all three of her gentlemanly teammates moved to catch her as she stumbled forward, stopping when her face hit the chest of one that was incredibly tall, dark haired, and now red faced as he looked down at Yang. She childishly giggled and broke off from his embrace, feeling the disappointment of the other two now that they weren't "helping" her by supporting her bountiful chest with the excuse of having caught her. She looked up at the barrel chested man in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Yang said, smile betraying her intent. "I'm so clumsy sometimes... I'm Yang!" she said, introducing herself to the three men before her, bouncing to the point of excess as she turned to wave to each. She waited for a response to find nothing. She faced the dark haired man that she had intentionally fell into. "You guys are so quiet... Well, anyway, thanks so so so soooo much for catching me, mister..."

"Black Jack," the giant before her said. He sheepishly held out his massive hand to the considerably shorter Yang. His hair was well trimmed, cut short to better display his face, which was harsh but carried a soft air. He wore a long black duster over a grey shirt marked with a large 21, as well as dark pants. He was about as thick as a tree, full of muscle, weight, and strength, and his presence alone felt immovable.

"BJ..." Yang whispered as she drew her hand up to meet his. She felt like a child shaking hands with an adult. She liked the feeling of being smaller. She marveled at how large he was, and fantasized over how large he may be. She hoped he was proportionate. She wanted to feel powerless as he held her down.

"Hmm?" Jack said, noticing her mouth move.

"Oh, nothing! And you?" Yang pivoted to face her next teammate, who had gotten a big handful of her boobs when he had caught her.

"Nichol. Pleasure." His voice was immediately recognizable as cocky, and also laced with lascivious tones. He had long, silvery hair tied tight into a ponytail that fell over a jet black button up. The top few buttons were undone to show a chain necklace holding a pentagonal bolt with a V resting in it. One side was tucked into an incredibly loose pair of jeans, which covered simple gray shoes. He grinned and waved, eyes fixated more on Yang's chest than her face.

"Great! And last but not least?" Yang inquired, turning to the final member of the team after considering the naughty things she wanted Nichol to call her with that voice of his.

"My name's Ross. Now, I'd love to keep making friends, but we've got days to do that and we're supposed to meet Pr. Ford and set up at an inn before dark." Yang thought he sounded stuffy, kind of like Weiss. His fancy red silk shirt and gold rope decorations fitting in between his short black hair and across his chest definitely placed him in the ranks of noble with her, as did the saber at his side and his overly professional way of standing. The look was only cemented further by the crimson flower image he had on the back of either of a pair of white gloves. Yang smiled at the thought of being his servant, following whatever orders he'd give with a smile and a dangerously short maid outfit.

"So do you know where to go?" asked Nichol.

"Town square. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

Temporary Group Team BYRN (As insisted upon by Yang. He was her favorite so far.) made their way to the center of town and found Pr. Ford, who was young, brightly redheaded, attractive with her secretary-like glasses and skirt, and an utter disappointment to Yang, who wanted another man to seduce. She couldn't be filled by a woman, not without far too much work and a variety of objects, assuming her teacher would even be interested in women. She had wanted to be a scandal, but she thought of ways to spin her situation to her favor. She managed to convince her guardian that _no_ , she didn't need to be in a separate room from her new teammates because she was a girl, citing that camaraderie improved teamwork and that she'd rather let her teacher have her privacy. Alone. In a different room. One that was a decent distance away from hers. Where noise didn't carry.

"Alright... Well, your team's assignment starts tomorrow, so sleep well. We leave early."

Yang waved goodbye to Pr. Ford as she shut the door to BYRN's room. It was small, cheap, and didn't fit four students, especially when one was required to duck upon entering. Yang loved it. Every part of her wanted to get started slutting it up right away, but a little voice in her head told her that it would feel so much better if she took it slow.

Yang tossed her bag onto one of the two empty beds. The three men with her looked around with questioning eyes, already wondering why she was in the same room as them to begin with.

"So... How are beds going to work?" asked Nichol, grinning slightly at Yang. "Surely you don't want to—"

"Share beds?" Yang interrupted, removing her jacket to reveal just how tight her top was. The thin, bright yellow cloth strained against her breasts revealing every curve and every line of her bra. She smiled as she saw three pairs of eyes gravitate towards her.

Jack looked uncomfortably at her, and stated with his infinitely deep voice, "I'm fine with sleeping on the–" before getting cut off.

"I don't mind. It'd be soooo selfish of me to take it all for myself. Besides, I crash in my teammate's beds all the time; Weiss loves it. Such a naughty little girl..." Yang trailed off as she knocked her belt loose, letting her half skirt hit the ground. She bent over and started picking from her bag.

"Is she? You have to elaborate on the ice queen," Nichol replied, eyes sparkling. "And also choose who gets to share. I nominate me."

"I'll tell you all about her, but I'm going to go take a shower." Yang took off her top, feeling her breasts breath as they were freed from her tight tank. She made sure her face looked as though it didn't think anything of it and that it was totally normal to be undressing in front of three men. Her bra was a pale yellow, and lifted her breasts up perfectly as she turned to the bathroom, presenting the room with the beginning steps of Yang's plan for her trip. She avoided looking at their faces as she stepped past, but smiled as she heard legs shuffling. "And I'll just let you guys fight it out. It's cuter that way."

Yang shut the door of the bathroom, tossed her extra clothes on the ground, and near collapsed, both from joyous, stifled laughter and from an ever growing urge in her core. She heard her teammate's voices arguing as she removed her bra, letting her substantial breasts free, and was struck with a flash of flashing inspiration. She inched the door open, stuck out enough of her torso to show that she was topless without showing everything, and stopped the discussion with, "Hey! Why don't we just rotate? It'll make our teamwork better. That's what Blake says, anyway." The scene before her looked like it had been seconds away from becoming a war zone, but now was full of statues, blinking, and silence directed at the woman more telling than asking them about how she wanted to replace her sleeping partners. Yang knew it was all a lie, but knew that telling them that she slept next to her attractive teammates only made her more attractive. " _Not only boys~ I play around, I promise~_ " She _was_ bisexual, but women were the last thing on her mind with the three men before her gazing at her bare shoulders with clear intentions. She wanted what only men could give her, and she intended on getting it.

Ross was the first to break the silence. "I'm okay with–"

"BJ, you get first night, k? For being soooo noble," Yang said, giggling like a child. She retreated into the bathroom before anyone could stop her. She didn't close the door all the way, though, and could hear the stunned silence after a deep cough brought on by half shock, half elation. She started the water and lowered her shorts and her thong after removing her boots and socks. Looking outside the crack of the door, she could just make out the outside room, and smiled knowing that if any one of her teammates felt brave, they could get an early peek at her.

" _I'm so glad Ruby isn't here. She'd just get in the way_ ," Yang thought as she turned on the shower. " _And now that I'm free for a little vacation with three very fortunate boys.._." She stepped in to the lukewarm stream and drew the curtain, caressing her body under the water as she ran her arms across it. " _Let's have some more fun._ " She lowered a hand towards her mound and inched around her waist while her other cupped a breast. She squeezed as she began rubbing her sex, her breaths' volume slowly overtaking the water's stream as she moaned.

At first, the blonde stifled her pants, letting anyone that happened to be listening to her believe that she was just showering, but within minutes, Yang Xiao Long made it unabashedly clear to the three men outside the bathroom that she was pleasuring herself. She continued rubbing and squeezing until the voice that reached past the open bathroom door was one of a woman climaxing, Yang near screaming as her fluids mixed with those of the shower. She heard mumbling as she finished, letting the water wash her body of her orgasm, still feeling horny at the prospect of being BRN's fantasies.

Yang quickly washed her hair, messed around with her core a tiny bit more, and stopped the shower. She grabbed a towel and began drying herself, dragging the soft white cloth over her body while fully aware that she was naked when the door was more than cracked. She took her time being bare before wrapping herself in a makeshift dress and straightening herself. She contemplated walking back into the room in just the towel and grabbing some random object from her bag citing forgetfulness, but decided that it would be too on the nose and they'd already be getting her in her next "outfit."

"So, what are we watching?" Yang said, walking back into the room, holding back her lust as she saw the three men before her turn from some action movie on the tv, then to her, then to her clothes, or rather, her lack thereof; wearing an thin, oversized white t-shirt that covered a clearly visible, conservative-but-still-lacy black bra, along with matching panties, the overly promiscuous blonde plopped down onto a bed next to a stunned Jack, acting as casual as ever. She pulled a pillow up and started watching the screen as an explosion went off. "Boys?"

Jack eventually piped up, clearly mixed about Yang sitting next to him on a bed without pants. "Grayson Bourne or something like that. There's guns and violence and Atlas conspiracies."

"Ohhh, cool!"

Team BYRN spent the rest of the night watching action movie after action movie, eventually coming to realize that Yang had no qualms about presenting herself as she occasionally "unintentionally" shifted her legs, only ever making the view at her thighs cleaner, not to mention it was all but confirmed that she had masturbated in the shower. Jack eventually turned the tv off and quieted the bonding session when he noticed Yang drifting off onto his shoulder, mocking sleep as her eyes shuttered. He delicately moved her onto the pillow and drew their shared blanket over her, unaware that she was fully lucid and letting herself be babied. She shifted to face him, cutely smiled, and curled up into the most adorable position she could think of. He gingerly lifted himself off the bed and took a step before being interrupted.

"Noooo... Don't goooo," Yang whispered, seducing Jack back onto the bed and under the covers, if hesitantly. "I get lonely... Come closer~" She made a pouty face that Jack was powerless to question.

"Uhh... Okay," Jack replied, cautiously inching further under the blanket next to Yang and her lightly clothed body. She drew him in close and braced her face against his chest with a hug.

"You're so sweet." Yang's voice was pure sugar. She wrapped around the broad chested man and giggled. "You'll just do anything I ask, won't you?"

Jack sighed, uncomfortably. He looked away and nodded.

"I knew it, you big softy. Goodnight, BJ!" Yang snuggled into Jack's chest.

"Goodnight, Yang. And I guess the other guys."

"We're gonna have so much fun tomorrow!"

Yang smiled.

" _We're going to have so much fun tomorrow."_


	2. Chapter 2

Yang was up early. She slid out of bed, undoing her embrace of Jack without rousing him, rifled in her bag, and withdrew her outfit for the day, along with a large bag of makeup. She removed her shirt, slid off the bra she had slept in, and stood around in nothing but a pair of flirtatious panties for several seconds before putting on her characteristic fingerless gloves. She liked the look of being so bare, and decided to spend several minutes taking a number of sexy selfies next to her sleeping teammates' faces. Eventually, she put on a different, skimpier black bra without straps after snapping a photo of her barely clothed ass next to Jack's face.

" _Did my boobs get bigger?_ " Yang thought as she traipsed over to the mirror. " _I swear this bra fit when I brought it."_ The garment she thought was her best fitting bra now seemed to strain against her breasts, pillowing her cleavage and spilling out copious amounts of luscious skin. " _Eh, they'll like it_." She wasn't wearing it because it was comfortable. She was wearing it because she wanted to make boys men today.

Yang struggled to slip into a slinky black dress that hugged every single inch of the parts it covered; it had a hard stop at her waist, requiring her to heft it up with extra strength to get it past her humps. Yang smiled at her obvious panty line, but then stopped. She wondered if her clothes had shrunk, seeing as both her bra and her dress had definitely fit her when she packed them. She decided it didn't matter as she fixed the part around her boobs. Her shoulders were completely bare, along with the majority of her cleavage, the dress straying just inches above her nipples. She bolstered her breasts a bit, making sure her tits looked as amazing as possible, jiggled them, and then began looking at the bottom of it after confirming that it wouldn't take much for her breasts to bounce free. It was just long enough and just loose enough to give her full mobility, and also not to flash what was underneath just by stepping, but any serious action would made it fly up to show off her seemingly extra round ass. She finished the look by attaching a dark choker around her neck, throwing on a pair of heels that drew out her legs to the maximum, and then tying a golden cloth belt around her waist to break up the black of her dress. Again she was confused, as the belt seemed to have a lot of extra material that caused it to hang off to the side in an admittedly stylish way. She looked back at the mirror and lowered her dress and bra, looking at her bountiful breasts, pale and demanding that someone squeeze them.

" _Almost ready._.." Yang thought as she fished around in her makeup bag, leaving her flawless rack exposed. She did up her face with powder, making sure she looked as pretty as possible, then got out her lipstick. It was bright crimson, guaranteed to draw the eye as she liberally applied it to her full lips. Over and over again she went over the waxy red with her mouth, kissing it and turning her lips scarlet. With a smooch and a wink to no one, she finished and looked at her pretty face, dolled up and ready to be desired. Looking down, she remembered her toplessness and decided she could do better. She grabbed a bottle of lotion, squeezed, and ran it over her breasts, kneading them into looking even more amazing for her teammates' enjoyment. She pulled her dress and bra back up, fixed the hems, then applied some saccharine smelling perfume.

" _All done!_ " Yang thought before realizing her situation; she still had about a half hour before the team would wake up and get ready. She couldn't take a shower without ruining her makeup, and she wanted to save her lust, so masturbating was also out of the question. " _Now what do I do?_ " She thought, but nothing came to her. Eventually she grabbed her scroll, started playing around absentmindedly, then just started taking selfies in the mirror, occasionally dropping her bra or lifting her dress.

Yang stopped a recording of herself jumping up and down with her boobs out as she heard rustling underneath the covers. She fixed her top to cover herself and sat on the counter, posing for whoever woke up.

"Morning, sweetie!" Yang sung in an overly cheerful tone usually heard the morning after. A head of silver hair raised up in response. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hello..." whispered a half asleep Nichol. "And _hello_..." he emphasized upon looking Yang and her outfit up and down, instantly waking him up. He hopped out from Ross' side with a sly smile, his lithe torso exposed in a pair of pajama pants. "Sleep wasn't too great. Maybe if I had better sleeping partner, however..."

"Please," another voice raised, muffled by tiredness. "You could at least try to be subtle." Ross sat up, an annoyed look on his face. It turned much more positive upon noticing Yang's dress. "Don't encourage him."

Yang was torn on listening to Ross. She felt Nichol was trying too hard. She liked how Jack got all flustered at her forcing herself on him and didn't care for Nichol's unfounded cockiness, but she still wanted all three of the boys to herself. She'd make sure she got all of them at some point, but she planned on finding some one on one time and she planned on it happening soon.

"Well BJ and I slept great!" Yang responded. "He's such a good pillow. And grabby, too," she lied. She smiled and looked at Jack, still unmoving.

Nichol and Ross looked at each other with dreams in their eyes, but the gazes quickly turned to mutual glares as they remembered Yang had only worn panties and a shirt to bed. Both of them turned to face the blonde.

"Who has you tonight?" Nichol demanded to know.

"Phrasing..." Ross interjected.

"Well, we'll just see, k? Maybe BJ will get to have me again~" Yang's voice was half taunting, half flirting, intentionally making her threat sound like she was actually sleeping with Jack and not just next to him. There was a silence as Ross and Nichol realized they were at war with each other and the luckiest man in the room.

"Speaking of, we should wake him."

A half hour later, BYRN was prepped and ready to go. Another hour later, BYRN and Pr. Ford were dropped off at a large abandoned town square, the trip again made easier by Yang and her flawless thighs. Ford was the only one who visibly disapproved, but she said nothing until they had landed.

"Ok, we're setting out to help eradicate the Grimm in this area and research where they may be coming from. We'll split up and look for anything that might be weird, understand? Yang, you and–"

"I'll go with Yang," Nichol interrupted, raising his hand. Ford looked and her student like a misbehaving child she was babysitting.

"Yang, you and Jack will head off towards the broadcast station over in that direction," Ford pointed down a long street with several abandoned buildings with a stern expression. A communication tower was visible on the horizon. "Ross, you—"

Yang stopped paying attention and wrapped herself around Jack's arm like they'd been dating for years, pushing her chest into him and bringing all attention to her cleavage. He shirked back, but sighed and accepted her position, earning ire from Ross and Nichol and a disapproving look from Ford. Yang nuzzled her head into the massive shoulder she barely reached, a step away from purring like a cat as Ford directed the other team. She was still amazed at how large he was, both in height and thickness. She could barely contain herself at the notion that they'd soon be alone together so she could finally have a taste.

Eventually, Yang and Jack were sent off, Ford looking ashamed at Yang's lack of professionalism. Jack more pulled Yang along, still clinging to his arm and rubbing her body against his like a cat in heat. He tried to keep a straight face, but it was clear he was flustered.

"Yang, we're here," Jack said as the pair reached the broadcast station after several minutes of dragging Yang around. "I'm not entirely sure why you're all touchy, but I think we should take a look around. We have a job to do."

"Aww, but I wanted to be close to you..." Yang pouted, but reluctantly let go of Jack's arm. "Fine." She crossed her arms childishly, supporting her large chest.

Jack looked uncomfortable that he had hurt Yang's feelings. "Look, why don't we just look around a bit? If we don't find anything, we can go back, okay?"

Yang's pout remained, but she nodded. She went off into one of the rooms.

Yang was quickly reaching her boiling point. She wanted to feel Jack inside her in some way, but she wanted him to want it, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun. She tried thinking of ways that might help that weren't just stripping until she wandered into the actual broadcast area of the building, filled with a newscast desk and set up, several cameras, and actual broadcast equipment behind a booth. Ignoring her mission of recon and recovery, she started fiddling with dials and buttons like a disinterested child and eventually she managed to accidentally set up the broadcast, the low whirring of machines creating a hum of activation.

"Hmm?" Yang kept playing with the dials in the response to the new noise, unaware that the noise she was making had caught the attention of the previous occupants of the station. "What does this butt–" she started before being forcibly stopped.

Jack wandered through the station, checking around in dark rooms for something where he had no idea what the actual thing would be. The professor had said that there might be records of Grimm movements that would help with figuring out... Something, but really he felt like he was grasping at mist. He found a desk and started rifling through papers about previous station reports. His searching was interrupted by a crash and the sound of Yang screaming.

"BJ!"

Jack burst through the door to the broadcast room at full speed, following Yang's cries with his weapon, a weighty blackjack, raised. A Beowulf –a single, average, fodder level Beowulf– was slowly encroaching upon a corner where Yang, small, curled up, and scared, was cowering against. Roaring forward with an, "OVER HERE, BASTARD!" Jack rushed the shadow down. The creature turned just in time to see a large weighted club meet the side of its head, exploding like a grenade upon contact with the bony mask. The limp black form flew across to the other side of the room, impacting and dispersing as it hit the wall. Jack swerved to Yang and asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He kneeled down to her level and put a hand on her bare shoulder before looking at her face.

Yang looked up with up with a face about to cry, only to burst into a smile as her lilac eyes met the dark brown of Jack. "I'm okay now! Thank you so so soooo much for saving me. It was so scary!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, shoving his face into her flowery scented hair. Jack looked a bit confused as he patted her hair, questioning how Yang Xiao Long, the hard hitting bruiser that could lift her sister like she was paper, could possibly be cornered by one Beowulf. His thoughts were muddled as he drew back from her embrace and looked down to check for injuries. He released her shoulder and jumped back, his face turning red.

"Uhh... Yang?" Jack shifted his face to look anywhere other than at Yang.

"Yes?" Yang asked, rising to her feet, turning her head in question.

"Y-your... Dress." Jack continued attempting to look away, but in front of him was Yang Xiao Long, wearing the torn remnants of her little black dress and little else, so his eyes kept wandering back. He was relieved she was unharmed, but her dress was in tatters, along with her strapless bra that was on the floor next to her. He got a full look at Yang's large, flawless, completely exposed breasts as the part that would otherwise be covering them was limply falling over her waist, any important seams shredded by the Beowulf's claws. He noticed every subtle detail of their softness and smoothness, all while desperately trying to not stare at his topless teammate out of shame and respect.

"Hmm?" Yang looked down and noticed that she was only wearing what amounted to a miniskirt that was torn, exposing a good portion of her wide hips and giving peeks at her thighs, along with heels, a choker, and her gloves with a primed but unused Ember Celica. She shrieked, then feebly tried to cover her substantial breasts as her now skirt audibly strained and started tearing from her bolstered hips, struggling against the tightness. Her accentuated waist caused the rips to drive upwards, exposing more skin as fibers snapped. Her efforts didn't change much, as everything was still visible, no matter how hard she tried to cover herself.

Jack eventually captured a good enough picture of Yang's weak, incredibly sexy look of embarrassment and fragility and turned around, hoping that the image would forever be burned into his head. He quieted the blonde's humiliation by saying, "Yang, why don't I give you my shirt? It should be long enough, right?" He looked down. Yang was pretty tall, but he dwarfed her by nearly a foot; his shirt fit his height, and he hoped that it was long enough to suffice as a temporary dress. He heard a soft noise hit the ground after a final tearing sound, marking the final descent of Yang's dress. It took everything he had not to turn around and look at a crimson faced Yang in just her panties as she struggled to cover her enhanced assets.

"Ok," Yang said, struggling for breath. "But no peeking!" She honestly hoped he would peek.

Jack took off his sweeping duster and dropped it on the news desk. Fighting the urge to turn around, he removed his shirt and revealed his massive, toned body to Yang. She could see just from his back how massive and muscular he was and stifled a noise of joy. He held out the considerable length of gray cloth out behind him until Yang grabbed it. He waited for her to let him know she was dressed, cursing his gentlemanly nature.

"BJ?" Yang said, cutely raising her voice after an awkward minute.

"About that, Yang..." Jack started. He began to turn. "My name is Jack. Black Jack is just a–" He stopped mid-sentence as he completed his revolution.

" _BJ_?" Yang repeated, less cute and more seductive. The look on her face told the man perfectly fine being called BJ everything he needed to know about what she meant, but the rest of her body made it clearer; Yang Xiao Long, completely naked save her gauntlets, started stepping towards the shirtless man in front of her, her dress in tatters, her panties on the floor, her sex dripping, her nipples erect, and her tongue tasting every last bit of her crimson lipstick. Every little step made her breasts bounce in the perfect way, complementing the subtle sway of her bare hips and the blank look of pure lust on her wanting face. She was finally allowed to play with her toy.

Yang pushed Jack with all her might, attempting to force him against the news desk, but she failed dramatically as his gigantic frame refused to budge a single inch from her strength. She instead stuck both hands into his chest and waited until he allowed her to direct him to lean against the oak.

"Uhh... Yang?" Jack stuttered and spat, shocked at the events going on but with his primal instincts quickly taking charge.

Yang got on her knees in front of Jack's waist. "I want to thank you for saving me! You're so nice... And big... And handsome..."

"Is this really how okay, you're taking off my belt, I see," Jack said, fumbling every other word as he watched the nude Yang unbuckle his belt, place her face on his thigh and flick her tongue at his crotch. From her expression, she was seemingly unaware of anything else other than what was under Jack's belt. He felt the strain against his pants as his erection rose further and further, reaching a peak since it started upon noticing Yang's wardrobe malfunction. He wasn't sure whether or not it was the best idea to let this happen, but everything told him that this was a moment that needed to play out as Yang wanted it to. He really hated saying no to people, anyway, and braced his arms against the desk.

Yang was dwarfed by Jack's massive everything, reducing her presence to just hovering around the giant's waist as she began lowering his pants. Her face glowed with bright desire as his boxers were exposed and his erection strained against them, lifting the material and giving the blonde a glimpse at his girth. Yang looked up, face that of a girl about to get exactly what she wanted, her smile as cute and arousing as she could make it. Jack looked down at the figure that seemed to shrink against his body as she hooked a finger into his shorts.

"Ahh..." Yang was mindless as she lowered the elastic around Jack's waist, letting his erection spring forth and nearly hit her. He was _much_ better that she could ever have hoped for; he was proportionate to the rest of his massive size, easily clearing 8 inches and continuing to rise as his breathing hastened in tandem with hers. Yang continued to moan and drool as she sat on her knees, staring at her dream come true. Jack just watched her face and expression and rose further.

Yang made her move after an eon of lustful staring, gripping the base of Jack's shaft and directing it to her mouth. Her face glowed brighter as her lips kissed it and her voice ached with orgasmic pleasure as she ran her tongue over the tip. Jack shuddered as she began moving her head forward, taking his length into her mouth.

"Mph," Yang sputtered as tears began welling up in her eyes. " _It just keeps going_..." She slid her face further, taking more of Jack's shaft into her throat until her jaw ached. She kept going and going, driving it further down her throat until she couldn't breathe from its length. She knew he was big, but she couldn't have imagined that his dick would be this... Satisfying. She felt like she had physically shrunk as she continued to force down the member that seemed to have no end. " _I don't know if I can–"_

Yang's thoughts were silenced as Jack thrusted forward with a light movement, driving his shaft further into Yang, who struggled to maintain consciousness as she finally reached the end of his length by force. She came, releasing her lust into a pool around her knees as she felt bliss from being choked by Jack's girth. Her eyes rolled back as she pushed his waist to no avail, waiting until he let off and allowed her to back up. She released Jack from her lips and choked as she drew breath, readying herself for round two. She looked up at Jack, his face overwhelmed with pleasure as he recovered.

"Pull my hair," Yang commanded up at Jack between gasps for air, her body covered in sweat. She looked up like she expected a treat.

"What?" Jack asked looking down on her as he recovered. Yang nodded. "Are you sure? Would that hur-"

"PullmyhairpullmyhairpullmyhairpullmyhairPULLMYHAIR!" Yang was screaming at the man above her that dwarfed her by what felt like ten feet, her eyes red and wanting.

Jack obliged and took two enormous fistfuls of Yang's luxurious blonde hair into his hands and tugged. Yang came again, panting as she grabbed his erection, directing it into her mouth. Once again she felt her pleasure rise and her air supply lower.

Jack looked down at Yang, watching her face bob as she took his member into her and massaged it every which way. He couldn't describe just how amazing the feeling of her giving him a blowjob felt, but the best part had to be her face; it was blissfully crying as she moved back and forth, choking but never slowing down for a second. She looked like she had never been happier in her life, and Jack wanted that feeling to last for the both of them. He thrusted forward as he wrenched her hair towards him, making the blonde's face meet his waist as she took the entirely of him down her throat.

"MMMPHH!" Yang struggled to vocalize anything as she came again. Her noises were made clearer by her face, her eyes bursting wide open, dripping with tears as her pupils spiraled backwards upon her release. She raised her arms and banged on the desk Jack was leaning on, losing control of herself entirely as she furthered her descent into a toy.

Jack's breathing only got heavier as he allowed Yang to reel back and breathe, letting go of her hair. She released his length from her mouth and sputtered, giving him a moment of relief from the pleasure of her tongue. He looked as she fell backwards, her body going temporarily limp from her climaxes. Her tits, bigger, sweatier, and more desirable than ever, heaved and jiggled as she took in air. Her sex finished releasing into the pool it had formed around her knees, her body still shuddering from her last release. Her entire body rang with her pleasure, twitching and shaking with pleasure as she took in more breaths. When Jack felt he couldn't get any harder, Yang spoke up.

"Finish in me." Yang licked her scarlet lips. She opened her mouth and pointed at it. "I want to taste you. I want your cum." Her eyes sparkled and her smile shone as Jack tenderly ran his hands through her hair only to roughly grip her head.

"Whatever you say." Jack's calm voice was betrayed by his eyes, roaring with passion as he stared down at Yang's nude figure as she begged for his seed.

Yang gripped Jack's shaft and stroked it before closing her mouth around the tip. She ran her face down it, slowly taking it in and letting it out as Jack shook. She went further and further, taking her time as she felt it start to reach past her mouth and into her throat. She felt Jack's grip on her head tighten.

"Here we go," Jack stated, somehow maintaining a normal tone and he stood up fully and dragged Yang into his waist with the force of a truck. Yang came again as she felt the entirety of his length enter her, only to slacken back to halfway. Yang streamed joy as he willingly forced her to take his entire shaft into her throat over and over again as he saw fit, until finally, he made her face meet his crotch with a final tug and began to release.

"MMMPPHHHH!" Yang could do nothing but cry, swallow, and climax as Jack's cum started shooting into her. Her hair glowed white and her eyes burned red as she felt the hot liquid flow, instantly filling her mouth with seed and sending her into shambles. She tried to swallow as more kept coming, but she couldn't possibly keep up with both his shaft and the product of it. Her cheeks swelled as Jack stepped back and removed most of his length from her, keeping the still flowing tip behind her crimson lips. Yang managed to swallow a load, only to immediately find her mouth filled to burst instantly. Over and over again she downed Jack's cum until the flow finally stopped. She nearly passed out from a lack of oxygen, but the unending burning inside her core kept her conscious enough to keep cumming as she toppled backwards, flecks of white liquid decorating her face as she splayed out across the ground, shuddering.

"Ugh..." Yang's face was blank save for her muddled smile. Her breasts rose and fell with ever breath, shaking as she lay flat. She couldn't think, speak, vocalize, or do anything other than lay there and let Jack watch her in her blissful state.

Jack raised his pants and put his duster back on, leaving him shirtless. He stared at Yang, unable to comprehend how Yang seemed to be the one the most satisfied by this event. He felt amazing as he cooled down from his massive climax, but Yang looked like she'd felt nothing less than Heaven inside of her. She looked pure in the sense that everything she felt was a hundred percent genuine, not a scream wasted. He decided rather than try anything, he'd just watch her.

"Pic... ture..." Yang said after what felt like hours, still unable to move or even talk.

Jack felt his heart soar and his jaw drop. "What are you saying?"

"Take... Pictures..." Yang shuddered once again, still not done.

Jack said nothing more and got out his scroll. He took picture after picture after picture, along with copious amounts of video of Yang's blissful rest along with shots of him playing with her tits.

"We need to go..." Yang said after a longer time, sounding sweeter than ever. "Dress me." The saccharine pep in her voice was slowly but surely returning.

"Whatever you say." Jack said as he retrieved Yang's cheeky black panties and drew them up her legs, covering her wet sex. Yang shuddered and bit her lip as he reached her mound, but said nothing. She sat up, raised her arms above her head, and smiled like a child. Jack grabbed his shirt and dropped it over the massive lengths of blonde hair until Yang had a passing dress, albeit far too big for her and falling off one shoulder. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His shirt lowered to show that it just barely covered past her panties. He took a picture to document how adorable she was.

"So now what?" Yang said, again attaching herself to Jack's arm.

Jack looked down, smiling and thinking. "Well, as much as I adore how you look right now, we should probably get you cleaned up and see if we can't raid a clothing store. Unless you want to explain what just happened."

"Okay," Yang replied, a bit disappointed. She would be completely fine telling everyone and even demonstrating what had gone down, but she decided to just do as Jack said. She let him wash her face and body in the broadcast station's bathroom and they set out to find her some clothes.

A half hour later, Jack and Yang found an abandoned clothing store that Yang spent a considerable amount of time in looking at the still usable clothes. Jack didn't mind, as she modeled her favorite outfits as she changed in and out of them, never trying on a single bra. Another hour later, the pair arrived at the large abandoned town square, Jack back to sporting his shirt while Yang wore a tight black top with a substantial amount of cleavage along with another golden cloth belt and a loose black skirt, her outfit decently resembling her original sans bits and pieces in an attempt to parse that nothing had happened.

Eventually, the rest of BYRN and Pr. Ford returned pretty much empty handed, and they departed back to town and to their rooms. Nobody questioned Yang's outfit, but Nichol did seem to catch on to Jack's pleasant mood. He merely said that he enjoyed Yang's company and refused to elaborate.

Team BYRN spent the night watching more movies, discussing their mission, and wondering why Yang never contributed anything that wasn't just an agreement or a giggle. Nobody seemed to care too much, as Yang again wore nothing but panties and a t shirt and more than likely masturbated while in the shower, but she did decide to sleep with Jack again to the ire of Nichol and Ross. She once again drifted off onto the giant's shoulder like a lover before letting him tuck her in and become a pillow.

"You'll always be my favorite," Yang whispered into Jack's ear. She drew her body in close to his.

Yang was telling the truth, but she didn't tell Jack that she still planned on having fun with the rest of BYRN. Still, Jack was definitely going to get the most overall.

" _Tomorrow is going to be fun, too."_


	3. Chapter 3

Yang was up early. Unreasonably early. She took her face out of Jack's broad chest and glanced at the clock, which read 4:15. She grinned. Sliding out of bed again, she put a hand to her breasts under her shirt. Considering everything she owned had seemed to shrink, or otherwise stop fitting properly, she hadn't worn a bra, but wore a tight fitting black top rather than a white one, just so she could occasionally glance at the mirror and see those two slight, slight mounds that marked her nipples. She played with them through the top, running her fingers and twisting to elicit joy. Along with her shirt, she removed the covers on the bed, exposing Jack's large body that had previously been covered by them. He continued to sleep, unaware the blankets had been removed. Yang slid back onto the bed, inches away from him.

"Wanna have some fun?" Yang whispered to Jack's sleeping form. As expected, there was no response. She smiled anyway.

Yang cupped an exposed breast and lowered her other hand into her lilac and sufficiently naughty panties. Lying right next to Jack, Yang began masturbating, instantly causing herself to moan into his sleeping ear. He stirred, but only slightly. Yang continued pleasuring herself inches away from his sleeping body, running her fingers down her mound and massaging every inch as she held her considerable bust. Hastening herself, she doubled down as she felt close to finishing. She brought her mouth to Jack's ear and continued to moan and breath, getting louder as she thought about the previous day.

"Ah... Ahhhh... Ahhhhhh... Jackkk... JACKKK!" Yang nearly screamed into Jack's ear as she came, releasing and wetting her fingers. She kept going as she saw the large figure stir in the darkness, rousing ever so slightly. Grabbing his hand, Yang placed it on her bountiful bust and left it there, letting the unconscious man grope her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook as she writhed, finishing again in a loud and high motion fashion. She noticed his body moving and shook more.

"Hmm..." a mostly asleep Jack muttered. He heard more and more of his name as he drifted out of sleep. Yang's faint figure was in front of him, which he soon realized was both the source of the noise and the source of the pushing on his shoulder. He shot up, still mostly asleep. "What? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Yang moaned Jack's name again in response. Jack suddenly realized the soft, warm object he held in his hand was far squishier than a pillow and somehow correlated to Yang's noises. Suddenly, he became significantly more awake as he felt a tug at his pajama bottoms. He squeezed his hand, confirming he held Yang's luscious breast in it before she shuffled way from his grip.

"Yang?" Jack, awake but not fully lucid, asked. "What's going on?"

Yang stifled her giggles as she slid silently off the bed and made her way to the end. She whispered, "Shh! They'll hear!" as she climbed up and positioned her face near Jack's crotch. She stopped any questions from being asked as she lowered his pajama bottoms and shorts in an instant, exposing his manhood. Jack felt more than saw his exposure due to the lack of light, along with the moist warmth he could only assume was Yang's breath. He got his scroll from the bedside table and used the screen light to confirm that Yang was drooling over his dick. She looked up, cheerfully smiling.

"Are you gonna record?"

Jack blinked, still trying to come to terms with his state of consciousness. Yang continued to look at him, face unchanging.

"Uhh... Am now." Jack messed with his screen, half expecting to wake up in the morning without a hot topless blonde licking her lips at the foot of the bed as one usually expects. He accepted his dream/dream come true and said, "Okay..."

Jack realized the good way that he was awake as Yang grabbed his shaft, pointing it straight up as she lowered her mouth over it. Her warmth met his as he shuddered, her tongue forcing him to cover his mouth in an attempt not to wake Ross and Nichol. In the faint light of his scroll, he watched Yang bob up and down, her face looking across at his as he lay prostrated on the bed.

Jack allowed himself to receive a blowjob from Yang, never questioning why or for what reason. His mind was blank, only focused on capturing the image of a topless Yang suck him off as he shuddered in pleasure. Yang paused to take a breath.

"Do you want me to...?"

Yang stared at Jack, saying nothing. The giant reached down and gripped her hair with his free hand, pulling tightly as she returned to her mission. She stifled multiple screams as he yanked downward and forced her to accept his entire throbbing length, sending it down her throat.

" _How did I do this before!?_ " Yang thought, crying partly from her lack of air but mainly from another orgasm. " _It just feels so gooddd_..." she mused as she felt herself weaken. Jack's erection stuffed her face as she was forced downward, eventually earning a temporary relief as he raised her head to allow air. He waited until she stopped gasping to shove her back down, causing her to cum as she felt the shaft blow past her mouth again. Yang let Jack know this fact with a tearful, "MMPHHH!" as she looked up, bliss painted on her face.

Jack began thrusting upward, not giving Yang a chance to recover as she came again, the erection filling her. The blonde struggled as she fought herself; every single last part of her was perfectly fine being used as a toy like she was, but she did need to breathe. Jack gave her few precious seconds as she sputtered through his shaft, letting her take in just enough air to finish the job. She wrapped her lips around his erection once more, taking in the tip as her soft hands stroked the considerable rest.

Jack grunted a low, "It's time," barely scraping a whisper as he moved his hand to the top of Yang's head and dragged her forcefully down as she offered zero resistance. Yang felt the man's entire length reach down her throat and choke her as both came. She felt seed shoot down her throat, but she _wanted_ the taste. She _wanted_ her cheeks to fill. She _wanted_ to swallow every last drop of Jack's cum. She lifted her head up, leading the shaft tip towards the entrance of her mouth as she released the rest to outside. Jack continued to flowing into her, fulfilling her want of being stuffed and letting her swallow over and over again to keep herself filled. After what felt like forever, she lapped up the last drop, everything now resting inside her stomach, temporarily satisfying her constant burning. She breathed deep, still not completely oxygenated as she felt exhaust and precious weakness.

"Ahh," Yang said as she opened her mouth and pointed for the camera, letting it know she accepted everything she was given. "You're so big and–" Yang's compliments were cut short as she felt herself get dragged like she weighed nothing. "Huh?" Before she knew it, the blonde was pinned under Jack's massive frame. "What are you–

"My turn." Jack's eyes pierced through the darkness, filled with a burning ambition as he sat below Yang's knees, providing her just enough freedom to writhe. He readjusted his pants, covering his expended shaft, and forced his arm over Yang's mouth. "Shh. They'll hear you."

"Mh?" Yang managed before being made to understand.

Jack roughly gripped her breast, squeezing tight before lowering his arm. Yang shook her head as much as she could in protest as he snuck his hand under her panties and edged her sex. Her eyes widened in a mix of fear and excitement and she struggled to say anything through Jack's titanic wrist.

" _Oh my god yes yes YES YESYESYESYESYESSS!_ " Yang's thoughts grew dark as she sat back and felt her fire fuel. Jack stared at her, unflinchingly working his fingers around her mound, forcing Yang to reach her boiling point. She was absolutely powerless to stop him, his weight, grip, and ministrations ensuring that Yang was caught in a state of being in uncontrolled divinity. Her life became nothing but pleasure as Jack slid his fingers in, roughly thrusting forward as he muted her screams through his massive arm. Yang wriggled endlessly as she was penetrated by a giant's rough fingers over and over and over and over again and came over and over and over and over again, the stimulation rocking her body like a tornado running through her core. She felt nothing but endless elation until she lost track of everything and couldn't even attempt to scream in vain anymore. Her panties were absolutely drenched with her lust, her facing matching due to tears.

Jack watched Yang's eyes roll and removed his forearm from her mouth, letting her breathe unhindered as she continued to shudder. Her tongue lolled out as she became mindless, content to dwell in her seemingly infinite climaxes for as long as she could. After potentially eons, she returned to the world, still gasping for air and eking out silent joy.

"Y-You'll always be my favorite," Yang said, stumbling off to her side of the bed and retrieving her top after spending a significant amount of time recovering. She slid it on and changed panties, removing the ones completely ruined by her lust and Jack's lack of mercy. She climbed back into bed and put her face back into the man's chest as he pulled up the covers. She nodded off after nuzzling into his chest, exhausted after the events that had just transpired.

" _Today's going to be fun_."


	4. Chapter 4

Yang was up relatively early. She had learned after day one that she didn't require an exorbitant amount of time to get ready after spending nearly an hour taking pictures of her boobs more out of a lack of anything better to do than any sort of desire. She planned on sharing those pictures with everyone soon enough, then maybe putting on a show and taking more with an audience, but she had a job to do in addition to the job she wanted to do. She rolled out of bed and removed her top. Not skipping a beat after giving a very early morning blowjob, she made for the sink and cleaned her face, only to begin caking it in makeup. She felt Jack's cum resting in her stomach as she powdered up, the amount filling her to the brim and reminding her of how good it felt when she accepted it into herself. Once again, she blew a kiss at her topless reflection after turning her lips crimson, finishing her beautification and moving on to her breasts.

" _Hmm. They definitely feel bigger.._." Yang tapped one of her breasts up and giggled as she watched it bounce and jiggle. Her nipples were already erect, but she couldn't tell if it was because of her day with Jack, her morning with Jack, or her upcoming day with whoever Ford paired her with, hopefully Jack. " _So PERFECT_." Yang recorded a video of herself bouncing up and down on her heels, listening to her soft skin slap together in a glorious sound. " _Ugh, I want to get screwed right nowwwwwww._ " Yang cursed the hours she couldn't have a member of BYRN all to herself. She pouted as she looked at the boys sleeping, two blissfully unaware of her unending desire for cocks, and dreaded every moment until they broke into teams. " _Well, at the very least I can tease them until then."_

Yang finished massaging lotion all over her breasts and stomach until she was flawless. She covered her nipples with a finger each and pouted at herself, loving the image she was presenting of hesitant but more than willing to do anything. She eyed the mirror, looked at herself from a few angles, then decided that she would look really good with a ponytail. Using one of Blake's bows, she wrapped her copious amounts of hair up and let it loose behind her, keeping her bangs in front of her face and giving herself a facsimile of black cat ears behind her head. Rummaging around in her pack, she picked out her outfit for the day; in a few moments, Yang was dressed in a black leather jacket patterned with flames, unzipped and furled out to show off the neon orange bikini that was her only actual top. Her enhanced chest, as always, was more than prominent and showed off her immaculate cleavage, as well as a reasonable amount of side boob and just enough under bust to be considered appropriate, at least for one with a legacy like hers. As expected, and confirmed with a jump, the bikini did less than nothing to hold her breasts back, the orange cloth jumping around and barely keeping up with her nipples. Her shining smooth stomach was also in full view, her pants dropped low to show off her abs and the beginnings of her waist. Clutching impossibly tight to her wide, wide hips was short, short jean shorts, covering her rear and nothing more, the pocket lining reaching further down than the important parts as a belt strained against her thick hips. Asymmetrical black stockings hung further up one leg that the other before falling into a basic pair of active wear shoes. Yang put on her gloves and Ember Celica and looked one last time at the mirror, admiring her lush lips most of all. She readied her shot gauntlets, cocked them, giggled, then cocked them several more times as she thought of herself pumping Jack's cock with her mouth both yesterday and only a few hours ago. She rubbed her stomach and licked her lips, still dreaming of the taste of the large man's seed, wanting more as soon as possible, plus whatever Ross or Nichol had to offer.

Again finishing early, Yang spent only a few minutes that morning taking topless selfies, lifting her bikini top and bouncing for her scroll, before the rest of BYRN decided to wake up. A considerable amount of Nichol's lewd flirting later, the team was again standing in the square of an abandoned town, ready to be divided off into pairs by Pr. Ford.

"I'll go with Yang," Nichol said, raising his hand and side glancing the blonde in question as she made no attempt to listen to either the silver haired flirt or the crimson headed professor and instead mindlessly blubbed about nothing, blankly looked at nothing, and disinterestedly thought about nothing.

Ford, looking angrily first at Nichol, then disapprovingly at Yang's state of dress and her ditzy behavior, replied, "Ross? Why don't you or anyone else go with Yang? There should be records somewhere, and Grimm seem to be collecting to the south of here. It's probably nothing, but worth looking into."

"Understood, Ma'am," Ross nodded, overly stuffy in Yang's mind. She again thought of Weiss and her formalities. She thought of her guzzling cum like she had and shuddered, wanting to make her do so.

" _It'd be soooooo good to see an heiress like her on her knees... Aww, if only he was a Faunus... Papa Schnee would be soooooo happy to hear about that._ "

Yang shook her head and returned to the world before her as Ross beckoned her to follow him, a bit confused at her lack of attention at anything. Obediently, she skipped over and began trailing him. She waved goodbye to Jack as he and a dejected Nichol walked in the other direction, the titan grinning at her over what she could only assume would be his knowledge of her naughty intentions. She had hoped her first choice and still favorite wouldn't be disappointed to know that he wouldn't be the only one receiving her in some fashion, and it appeared he at least had an inkling.

" _Don't worry, sweetie! You'll always be my favorite._ " Yang knew that there could be no possible way either Ross or Nichol could compare to Jack's length, acceptance of his presents, and his ferocious counter to her blowjob. He was her favorite at the beginning solely of his massive size, but she reaffirmed her choice when she first had him in the broadcast station. She almost came again as she thought of him pinning her down and fingering her until she couldn't have even attempted to think. " _So powerful... I'm so weak and it feels great_." Even if she had wanted to– and there was no part of her that wanted to– it would have been impossible for her to escape Jack's pinning of her to the bed. The fear she felt of being dominated obliterated the second she learned what it being, "her turn," meant, and she loved every second of it. She really hoped that Ross or Nichol could be inventive enough to pleasure her even close to how Jack did.

"Yang? Yang!" Ross interrupted Yang drooling over her early morning romp as he waved his hand in front of her face. "We're supposed to be looking for info and finding Grimm to thin out. Are you with me?"

"Yes, Sir," Yang responded, making Ross' title as saccharine as possible.

"Huh?" Ross recoiled a bit at being called, "Sir." He looked annoyed at Yang, who had a sweet smile that never left her face, her lips burning red. "Look, why don't we check if there's a library and see if we can find anything?"

Yang put a finger to her mouth, gears almost audibly turning as she thought. "What are we looking for again?" She put her hands up and shrugged. Ross looked disapprovingly at her, but quickly switched priorities as he spied movement.

"Forget it, we've got company," Ross stated, facing away from Yang and towards an encroaching Ursa as it shuffled out of an alley. He held out his arm in front of her chest as a safeguard and drew his saber with the other: the golden blade twinkled as matching loops of bright rope dripped down from the basket, swinging idly by before unfurling to the ground. Yang made no attempt to ready herself, but stepped forward until Ross' waiting hand touched her considerably exposed breasts. "Ahem... Pardon me," Ross stuttered, turning red as he withdrew his hand.

Ross grabbed the trailing rope loops from his sword and began swinging it, ready to lasso the Ursa as it ducked its head. The towering shadow kicked up and launched forward at Ross, only catch air as he dodged. The Ursa turned to face Yang, who cowered behind her gauntlets and screeched. Ross yanked his rope with full force, pulling the bear after having unknowingly trapped a hind leg when it had jumped. It toppled into a heap, still clawing at Yang to no avail.

"Stupid beast," Ross spat as he casually crossed over the Ursa's back, stomping over it and maintaining his balance as it thrashed. He used his rope to tie the rest of the limbs together until all the Grimm could do was struggle. Kicking it the face, he calmly transformed his saber into a shining bladed pistol and unloaded it into the bony mask several times. The Ursa went limp before dispersing, and Ross pulled on his rope, instantly bringing the now defunct loops to his hand, curling them around his saber.

Yang excitedly jumped up and down, sending her breasts everywhere as she bounced her arms to match, evoking a cheerleader with shotguns rather than pom poms. "Goooo, Ross!" She smiled as she saw Ross meekly rub his cheek, flustered by his sudden cheer squad. "That was so cool!" Yang meant it, but not in anywhere close to the way it sounded like. " _I want you to tie me up like that! Like an animal! A stupid animal!_ "

"You could have helped," a now decidedly annoyed Ross directed at Yang, his mood only somewhat positive because of her boobs, which threatened to escape her bikini. "C'mon, we're almost there."

"Yes, Sir!" Yang exclaimed, again knocking off Ross' smile.

"Quit calling me, 'Sir.' Go and check out a few rooms for any materials on Grimm movement," Ross stated, sufficiently pissed off and facade of formality fading. "Nichol and... Well, _I_ found some things about a company that seemed a bit suspicious yesterday, so look out for Chalk White Building Company."

"Anything you say, Master." Yang's eyes sparkled.

"Excuse me?" Ross looked angry. "Master?"

"Yes, Master."

"What? Wha... I don't exactly know who you think you are, but just because I come from a big name family, doesn't mean I'm some lord or something." Ross angrily motioned to his spectacularly crafted outfit, signifying his status in the upper class. "I worked hard to get where I am, so don't think I'm some kid resting on status, understood? Do _not_ call me, 'Master,' _ever_." Ross looked furious, a strand of perfectly placed hair falling from a hair decoration. "And you can fight, too. Don't pull that, 'girls need protecting crap,' on me. You're a huntress."

"Yes, Master! Oh... Oops..." Yang shrunk, sadly diminishing her presence thanks to her blunder.

Ross glared daggers at her. Eventually, he forcefully stated in a shockingly high class manner, "Well, why don't you go find a quiet room and then kindly go _fuck_ yourself!" He stormed off into the library without waiting for a response.

"Forget that she's hot as hell, she's useless and rude..." Ross reasoned as he shuffled through a busted door into an office. He shot a few more rounds than necessary into a Grimm Creep as it tried to scurry away, and started looking into the history of a building company that he thought had a surprisingly lucky fallout right before things went down in the city they were investigating, plus anything that might shed light on how the Grimm were able to take it over. He rifled through files, grabbed the relevant ones, and moved on, effortlessly dispatching more Creeps as he looked around.

After a few minutes, Ross exhausted his office and made his way into the library proper, dragging his hands across book after book. He stopped as he heard a faint panting a few shelves down, marking the presence of more Grimm. He readied his weapon and began sidling the shelf, checking the corners for signs of shifting shadow. He silently slunk off the bookshelf and pounced to the aisle producing the noise. His eyes widened and his arms went limp as he nearly fell over backwards.

"Yang!? What the _fuck!_ "

Ross looked down at Yang, sitting with her back to the shelf, her jean shorts off to one knee, her legs spread wide open, her hands in a pair of bright purple panties, and her bikini raised to expose her perfect breasts. She screamed and shot up, only to nearly fall over as she climaxed, her panties wetting as she shuddered. She recovered and feebly tried to cover her massive boobs, leaving her shorts to fall limply to the floor. She stood, still shaking, squeezing her breasts to offer zero coverage, and with her panties on full display as she shuffled her legs around. Her face was bright red, both from fulfillment and humiliation as she pouted at Ross. She said nothing, but continued shifting her legs, trying to cum again.

"Wha-? Why? What? Yang, what the hell are you doing!?" Ross fought himself before covering his eyes and letting Yang lower her bikini top. She made no attempt to lift her shorts, and remained in her dampened panties.

Yang looked confused as she replied with, "You told me to."

"When did I? _What?_ " Ross' jaw dropped as he figured out how Yang had taken his suggestion literally. "Why would you do that!?"

"Because I'd do anything you say, Master." Yang slacked her posture and lowered her hands, edging against her panties.

Ross looked dumbfounded. It took him a minute to process before saying, "...What?" He blinked several times.

"I said I'd do anything you say, Master."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yang launched forward, almost angrily, before tripping on her pants. Ross caught her, only to nearly drop her as she stared up at his face, pure want in her eyes. "I'm a toy. _Play with me!"_ Ross released her and fell back onto a table littered with books.

Ross stuttered several questions as he looked up and down at Yang. After wiping sweat from his brow, he managed a weak, "Anything?"

Yang smiled and said nothing, hands still hovering around her waist.

Ross held back, his face full of disbelief. Here he was, standing amongst famed literature he could not care less about as quite possibly the most sexually appealing girl he had ever seen was standing before him, ask– _begging_ him to order her around. He gulped, sweat pouring down his face and shattering his look of a calm and collected gentleman that always spoke in a careful cadence. His rehearsed voice instead stuttered and spat as he said, "Jump."

"Okay!" Yang shouted enthusiastically. She lowered her arms and leaped in the air after kicking off her fallen shorts, taking a cheerleader-esque pose as she hung for a split second, cheering on Ross and his command. Like earlier, her breasts threatened to leave her top, again exposing her nipples like a minute ago. She hit the ground and looked expectantly.

"M-more. Don't stop." Ross sat up from his lean, growing more confident as he realized Yang would do _anything_ , as she was told. He placed his weapon down and placed his hands on his lap, covering his quickly rising erection.

"Yes, Master!" With her words, Yang jumped up again, sending her breasts everywhere. She landed, continuing to jump without pause, taking a new pose each time. Her ponytail bounced along with her boobs, mimicking the jiggle only with hair rather than skin. Yang kept jumping in place, her bikini struggling to serve a purpose as it lowered and raised, the blonde alternating between looking at her chest and making kissy faces at Ross.

"Put your hands by your side." Ross was commanding rather than questioning, finally understanding his position.

Yang followed the orders, but asked, "Can you tie them up? I want to be helpless."

Ross shakily stepped forward before forcibly turning Yang around, tossing her like a doll as he bent her over. He grabbed her hands, held them behind her back, and looped a length of rope around them, preventing her from moving them. She turned back to face him and kept jumping, stiffer, but bringing out her violently moving chest even more with no way to restrain them.

"Faster." Ross' desire started to seep into his voice, along with his eyes. He looked violent as he watched Yang's top torment him. His pupils followed the bikini as it went up and down, up and down, never stopping their vigil.

Yang hastened her jumping, rapidly bouncing as she giggled like a child.

"Oh! Mmph..." Yang struggled to move her arms as the inevitable happened; her breasts broke free out of her bikini as it sunk, her tits bouncing freely in their massive soft perfection. Yang's face turned from excited and joyous to horrified the second she noticed her boobs fall out of her top, squirming in an attempt to free her arms and cover herself. As she was tied, nothing could or would prevent the man before her from taking in her flawless pillowy skin, her cute pink nipples, or the luscious bounce of her full chest. She said nothing, but visibly shook and audibly grunted and whined, her face full of regret and fully avoiding Ross' face. Her shame and exposure prompted him to slowly stand, the strain on his pants extensive to say the least.

"Look at me." Ross' voice fluctuated between quivering with hesitation to fierce and demanding. Yang locked her pouty lilac eyes with his burning red, ending her cycle of jumping. He reached out and lifted her chin, raising it to look closer at her face. "What do you want?"

"W-what?" Yang asked, still upset about her exposed chest.

"Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?"

Yang shook her head clear of Ross' hand and raised her crimson lips to his ear, whispering, "I want you to use me to pleasure yourself." She kissed his face.

Ross watched as Yang backed up and started jumping again, bouncing her gigantic chest and moaning as he touched the part where she kissed. It burned with her heat. He decided that any angle she was working towards was worth it if he got to play with a toy like her.

"F-fine. Whatever. Now, what do you want?"

"I said I wanted you to–" a confused Yang asked.

"How can I make you _cum_?" Ross' words sounded almost like a threat.

Yang looked at him with distinctly puppy dog eyes. She completed the look as she stuck out her tongue and started panting shouting, "PLAY WITH ME," with desperation in her voice. She writhed in her bonds, shuddering with dissatisfaction. It was at this moment Ross noticed Yang's bow made her look almost like a cat.

"Got it." Ross stroked Yang's face and brushed her hair out of it. Yang felt a pulling at her throat, discovering it tightening as the red eyed man she looked into tied a collar of gold rope around her neck. He tugged, bringing her closer to his smug smile, full of dark lascivious intent.

"Tighter!" Yang said, breath hastening. "Hurt me! Use me! Humiliate me!"

Ross tightened Yang's leash and tugged on the makeshift collar, driving her over the edge instantly. Her eyes widened as they rolled upwards, driven mad by lust and lowered air. Her body rocked as she came, her knees buckling as she shouted in immediate pleasure. Ross slackened the rope the slightest bit and threw Yang onto the table littered with book he had been leaning on.

"You're just a slut, aren't you?" Ross whispered, leaning close into Yang's ear. "A whore? You must be why Jack was so smug... Well, you're mine now. Aren't you?"

"Yes! Yes, Master! Play with me!" Yang screamed as Ross roughly fondled her breasts as he shoved her into the table. Her eyes teared up as her volume raised, loving her time being used. Her arms, still bound tightly together, thrashed as Ross pressed into her, unable to do anything. "Hurt me!"

"Beg." Ross' single word was the peak of strength, resonating strength as he demanded his command be followed.

Yang finished again just by the tone Ross' voice rang with, further drenching her panties. He flipped her over, showing her breasts to the sky before hurriedly removing her bikini top, now at her curvaceous waist. She lay in her jacket and panties, looking like a dream.

"Hurt me! I want you to hurt me!" Yang begged as Ross pinned her shoulders to the table. "Slap me! Spank me! Bite me! Please!" Her arms hurt already, being forced into the table under both her weight and Ross' press. She wanted so much more. She bit her lip in anticipation, seeing the fire burn in his eyes.

Yang felt a beautiful sting on her face as Ross smacked her. Her legs buckled again as she begged, "MORE!" Her head followed the impacts left by a continuous attack on her face, a gloved hand hitting each cheek with only a brief pause in between.

Ross stopped slapping Yang, instead positioning a hand on the side of her head and lifted it, gently brushing hair out as well. He drew close to her ear and whispered, "You like this, don't you? You like being such a naughty whore. You deserved to be punished, right?" Dark side exploding out of his tone, Ross stared at Yang's joyous whimper, an asmodeus in his eyes. Lust practically shot off of him as he learned what it really meant to be in control.

"Punish me!" Yang excitedly agreed. "Do it!"

Ross again twisted Yang's body around, taking zero care in doing so as the blonde's breasts squished into the table. He lifted her bound arms, further placing her into the wood, then roughly grabbed the waist of her panties. With a wrench, he tore them upwards, changing then from cute and conservative into an artificial thong. The loud purple that once covered her perfect ass now wrapped upwards, exposing almost everything as it rode up. Ross near laughed like a demon as he saw a fringe of violet fold inward as he bent the begging blonde over, her panties being forced into outlining her mound due to the new tightness. He readied his hand into a open palm as he felt Yang shake and writhe.

Yang screamed with pleasure as Ross smacked her with all his might right on her ass, the clap resonating through the empty library halls. He followed up, spanking her harder and forcing her body forward over the table. He watched her flawless hips and impossibly perfect measurements writhe with every last smack, the sound deafening, but intoxicating. He kept going, not stopping until Yang's cries turned silent from lust. He let go of her quivering body, watching as she slowly drifted to the floor, sliding off the table. She fell back, her eyes empty and wet and her mouth open in a mewling cry.

Ross more picked up than helped Yang as she sprawled all over the floor, one arm lifting her shoulder while the other pulled at her leash, forcing her up. He leaned her recovering body onto the table and lowered her panties, exposing her dripping sex and further increasing her pleasure as he edged around her already stimulated core. All she had left on was her jacket and her collar, the rest bared for the formerly pompous man before her.

Yang caught her breath as the collar around her neck slackened. When she nearly fell again due to Ross' handle on her body, she begged, "Untie me! I wanna finish you!" She bounced, interrupting Ross playing with her breasts. She leaned forward and coddled his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder and her breasts into his chest.

Ross didn't or couldn't reply. He brushed his hands through Yang's ponytail, taking in her scent before undoing the knot around her wrists. Instantly, she pushed him with all her strength, giving her enough distance to drop to her knees in front of him. Before Ross could properly respond, Yang's hands were at his waist and undoing his belt, tearing the leather out of the loops on his dark pants. She tossed it aside and unzipped, lowering his pants and exposing his boxers, the elastic stretched to the max.

"Ohh!" Yang mumbled as she eyed Ross' bulge, the excitement of both ready to burst. Her expectations were right; he wasn't as big as Jack, but his commands and roughness definitely made him worth having. She decided that she could never reached that thrill of being absolutely stuffed with this one, so she finalized what she wanted as she lowered Ross' shorts. "Mmm!" Yang happily mewled as the erection was freed, six inches and ready to be handled. "Tell me when you're ready!"

Ross looked down at the woman on her knees before him and thought about how life was worth living and always would be, not saying a word. Yang's bliss was palpable, her lust seemingly endless and surpassing his own, even though it was his turn to be pleasured. Without being told to, he grabbed Yang's head and held it tighter than anything he had ever held.

Giggling like mad, Yang sat up, leaned forward, and squeezed Ross' erection between her unrivaled tits, her luscious skin flushed pale and unbelievably soft. Yang looked up at the man whose life she completed, her face blushing with unmatched joy, her voice struggling not to shout, and her aura radiating her desire for seed like a flame. Ross shook as he felt his manhood get enveloped by warm pillows, and again when he saw that face that Yang was making. It was perfect and pure, her fulfillment nearly achieved as she glowed with happiness.

Yang kept staring at Ross like doing so guaranteed her a life of pleasure as she gripped her breasts and shook. Ross felt Heaven as the blonde's idyllic chest jiggled with him in the middle of it, his erection being massaged by the absolute greatest feeling in the world. She bobbed her torso up and down, the want in her motions clear as day as she came again, a new puddle forming at her knees while more of her fluids costed her thighs. She screamed up at Ross, still holding her head and forcing glorious eye contact. He responded by thrusting, his erection breaching through her squished cleavage before he drew it back and repeated.

Now being pleasured by Yang's tits and his thrusting, Ross couldn't hold it in any longer. He opened his mouth, saying to that dreamlike face he deified, "I-I'm cumming." He focused his eyes on Yang's unending pleasure and released.

"Nngh!" Yang vocalized as Ross' tip breached in between her breasts, shooting out that warm white liquid she craved to feel all over. Her wish coated her chest, collar, neck, chin, everything above her breasts as it flowed out, the heat burning her like coals as she came again from the force and passion. Screaming in pleasure and near collapsing, she opted to continue rubbing her breasts around Ross, not stopping until every last drop of seed came out.

Once Ross pushed off, breathing deeper than a man that nearly drowned, Yang fell back, letting the cum on her face and chest sear with her want. She turned into a puddle as she lay spread out on the library floor, taking in the feeling of Ross' liquid lust and loving every second of it.

Eventually, Yang rose from her pleasure induced stupor and calmed herself. Still coated in numerous body liquids, she put her jean shorts back on, forgoing her now stretched-to-the-point-of-ruin panties. She and Ross found their way to a still working bathroom, where she spend copious amounts of time washing her topless body and flirting with her reflection. Once she was clean and rebeautified, she put her bikini back on, but not before having Ross take a few pictures of her perfect breasts. Though distracted beyond belief and usefulness, Ross searched the rest of the library with a bumbling Yang trailing behind him, returning to her status as a cheerleader.

After a lot of wasted time, Ross and Yang left the library with a few potentially useful documents and files. They reported their findings and compiled them with the rest of BYRN, eventually finding out that the outbreak could be tied to a company, or a person, or something else Yang didn't care about. She was too busy giggling at the looks Ross and Jack kept sharing before motioning to her, brothers in arms wordlessly discussing their time with the beautiful bimbo they now both had had the pleasure of having to themselves.

The team got back to their cramped room, Yang now laughing at the annoyance Nichol showed from Jack and Ross' newfound camaraderie. More cheesy movies, pleasure sessions in the shower, and an oversized orange shirt and _nothing else_ later, Yang once again snuggled into Jack's chest, assuring him that he was still her favorite, even though Ross was only half a step behind. Half of her hoped that Nichol would have _something_ worth having aside from unearned bravado, but the other half thought it was hilarious that he was so whiny about not having her as a partner yet. She'd just wait until tomorrow, where she hoped Ford would cave and let her test him herself.

Yang felt a sense of satisfaction with her sex for the first time in three days, the burning in her core cooled ever so slightly from her sessions with Jack and Ross. She smiled as she drifted off, still hinting to Jack at her lack of panties just because.

" _I hope tomorrow is fun."_


	5. Chapter 5

Yang was up only twenty minutes or so before everyone else. She decided what she'd do today to ensure that it went how she wanted, plus she had grown used to caking on her makeup, obviating the need to awake earlier to work on it. Sliding out of bed, she pulled down the large orange shirt she had wore, which had ridden up considerably to remind her that it was the only thing she had worn, her entire bottom half exposed as proof. She looked at the smile plastered on Jack's sleeping face and giggled at the knowledge of him having had a great night's sleep with her assistance. Her lack of panties had hopefully been a sufficient replacement for another blowjob, but she thought another repeat so soon was unbecoming of her, so it'd have to do either way.

Yang pulled off her only article of clothing and searched around in her bag for a new outfit. Even her best bra no longer fit, but going without anything didn't fit with her plans; an absolutely extensive amount of makeup didn't really mesh either, so she kept it to her regular amount, just enough powder to make her pretty face prettier and a far more muted color of lipstick to highlight her entire face rather than bring all attention to her lips. She still covered her shoulders, collar, and enhanced breasts with lotion to smooth herself out, but her outfit for the day was a far cry from her previous ones. Nichol, then Ross, then significantly later Jack woke up in succession to see Yang, the overt sexuality and promiscuity she carried even before leaving Beacon covered by a lovely flowing sundress. The hints of the usual Yang showed in how the pale yellow outfit was shorter than it would be for a more modest girl, reaching above the knees, and also how the cleavage was at a decent level to show off her pale, slightly freckled cleavage beneath her collar. Still, the woman famed for her body had her sleek shoulders covered by a light white jacket, her accentuated hips obscured by the transience of the skirt part, and her larger than ever breasts hidden behind a neckline that had never graced them before. Her outfit, coupled with her pleasant demeanor and a pair of wrap around sandals, reminded BYRN more of a woman going on her honeymoon with her loving partner than the famed Beacon Bombshell. Even with her gauntlets and gloves, she looked more ready to be taken on a date than to fight monsters. She looked beautiful; not in the way Yang Xiao Long usually looked beautiful, but the change was welcomed with open arms by all but Nichol, who clearly missed her cleavage.

Yang blushed as she was admired for reasons that weren't her tits. Today, she felt like work needed to be done before she had some fun for herself. It was always enjoyable watching the three boys of BYRN pine after her and her low cut top, but the looks she got when Jack and Ross saw the whole show made her shake; she wondered if the crushing leap from beautiful conservative bride to the beautiful naked bitch she was enjoying being would bring a new high when she let herself free. Even so, Yang loved the looks that she received from the two boys that had already enjoyed that side of her, as they both smiled at her pretty dress and neatly styled hair because cute was occasionally better than sexy. Her sex drive had miraculously lowered once she had finished with Ross, and while she fully intended on having a lot of fun still, she was relaxed enough to enjoy being a pretty girl and not a stupid bimbo, if just for a little while.

A short while after the debut of her vaguely newlywed outfit, Yang and BYRN stood before Pr. Ford. The crimson headed teacher had an almost stunned look as she noticed Yang's conservatism, visibly commending her choices in dress now that the majority of the blonde wasn't exposed. Happier than previous days, Ford outlined more potential places to check out, believing that the team was close to discovering the true cause of the abandoned town's destruction. Also happier than previous days, Yang ignored any comments she had about what they were doing, at least until pairs were being decided.

"I'll go with Yang," Nichol said, raising his hand and interrupting Ford. He lacked a bit of the enthusiasm he had had the previous days, but stared at the blonde with want in his eyes. Ross and Jack looked at each other, silently discussing their times with her as they eyed Nichol's desperation. The silver haired flirt didn't know about anything that had transpired between anyone in regards to Yang, but he knew that the two boys had comeback blissful afterwards without comment.

"Nichol. Please try to be somewhat professional. You're a Hunter. She's a Huntress. Jack, you go with Yang and check out–"

Ford was interrupted as Yang wordlessly punched Nichol in the gut, the sound of lost air filling the town square. Taking advantage of his doubled over state, she maneuvered her shoulder underneath his stomach and stood up. With an effortless fireman's lift and a wave, Yang casually abducted Nichol and strode off, leaving Ross, Jack, and especially Ford completely blank as she walked away.

"Did she just kidnap him?" Jack asked.

"Did she just deadlift him?" Ross asked.

"Did she just encourage that kind of behavior?" Ford asked.

" _Yes. Yes I did._ " Yang traipsed around a few corners until she was out of sight and dropped a confused and unmoving Nichol onto the ground, freeing him despite no struggle being present. She leaned down and pushed a hand towards him. "Happy?" she asked in a saccharine voice.

"More like intrigued, but thanks. Can I ask why?" Nichol accepted Yang's hand and allowed himself to be brought to a stand. The pair started walking.

"Because we're supposed to be team building, silly!" Yang lied. "And I can't do that if Ms. Grumpy doesn't let me have you." She pouted, shrinking her presence and blushing.

Scratching the back of his head, Nichol responded, "Yeah, she seems like kind of a bitch... Probably just needs to screw someone; get the stress out. Maybe she's on her period or something..." He looked around their surroundings, then back to Yang. Taking a second, he asked, "Where are you taking us?"

" _I can be a bitch if you want me to. You can screw me if you want to."_

Yang looked at him, smiled, and said nothing.

"Yang?"

" _Just ask_."

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing. Forget it, I wasn't listening either."

" _Boooooring... Come around, idiot. For a try hard, you're slacking._ "

Nichol and Yang walked around aimlessly and uneventfully around the broken city for several minutes, the boy eventually realizing that they should probably be doing something of value.

"Buuuuuuuhhh..." Nichol vocalized, breaking the silence of travel. "You have any ideas on where to go? Ross was going on about some building company or something the other day..."

" _Screw Ross. Well, later... I thought you were flirty."_

Shrugging, Yang said, "I dunno. I just followed Jack and did what Ross told me to do." She looked blank and cutesy, as she had all week. Nichol diverted eye contact, overwhelmed by the glow emanating from her.

" _All this time waiting. All of it."_

"Eh, whatever. I guess... Maybe an office or something? Hell if I know, but it's better than pissing around a gas station." Nichol kicked an errant can, bouncing it off a meter for fuel. The clattering rang loudly throughout the empty streets, resonating with the alleys and wind. "Ohh... That's probably not good."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"That made a lot of noise."

Yang blinked.

"As in, things heard that."

Yang blinked again, expression blanker than ever.

Pointing, Nichol muttered, "That. Dammit, I wanted a nap..."

An alley ahead turned jet black, shifting and formless to signal the appearance of a number of Grimm Creeps. The tiny bipedals scurried out from between the buildings, pattering the ground as they ran over each other. There was a brief pause as they noticed the source of the noise. Two dozen bestial shadows turned and stared at Nichol and Yang.

The sound of steel cutting through air sung out, breaking the silence of the city. The whistling ended with a thud as a knife lodged itself directly into the center of the masklike skull of the Creep, giving it a lethal horn. The crimson eyes of the front runner widened before a whining sound rang out, ending with a small explosion that silenced the ceaseless chatter of of the swirling pack of ebony. The remnants of Nichol's knife peppered the other Creeps, sending them scurrying out of their loose formation. A growling pack of black headless chickens spread out in every direction before closing in on Nichol and Yang.

"Get 'em!" Yang shouted as Nichol triumphantly drew more knives out from his pack.

"Only if you're watching!" Nichol said with a grin.

" _That's better._ "

With an unnecessary flourish, Nichol launched several more knives, twirling and spinning to gain more momentum for each missile. Mostly showing off at this point, Creep after Creep stopped cold before exploding into acrid smoke, shards of metal and Dust becoming their only legacy. The pack of Grimm dwindled as Nichol allowed the last one to get within a few feet of him. It leapt up, only for its attack to be dodged. A final knife speared it into a wall, bursting with a final explosion.

"Anddd, viola!" Nichol flipped his last drawn knife, arcing it over his head and catching it between his fingers. He twirled and spun it, posing with a final flourish. "So, how was tha–"

A streak of gold shot past Nichol, Yang having vanished from her cheering position behind him to become a blur. As he flipped around to react, he saw a gigantic Ursa Major. More accurately, he saw a gigantic Ursa Major, in the air, jaw cracked upwards as it was blown to the sky. As it reached three feet off the ground, Yang zoomed behind it, her hair trailing behind her forming the only indication of where she was and had been. A burst of gold accompanied by the blast of a shotgun marked the start of the Ursa being launched forward, sent with a deafening crack as the massive shadowy form was narrowly dodged by Nichol.

Still recovering from the speed of the events that had just transpired, Nichol looked as Yang confidently strutted forward, moving on to finish the Grimm. Wordlessly, she handed him her jacket as she passed him, depositing the soft white garment along with something else in his hands as he tried to come to terms with things. Her jacket gone, Yang's body started becoming more recognizable as belonging to the famed blonde. Her breasts regained their prominence as she strutted forward with her head held high, even despite still being mostly covered. Straps showed under the straps of the dress, her breasts contained in a bright bikini that supplemented as a bra. Nichol turned to face the Ursa, standing back up as it roared with anger.

Swiveling, the beast charged forward towards Yang, bones crunching as its spikes snapped. Yang readied herself, waited for the right moment, and ducked. Right as the beast lurched forward with a swing, Yang lowered her torso to the ground, launching up in the air with an uppercut heightened by her gauntlets. With a sickening crunch, the Ursa's jaw shattered further before the sound was muffled by more spines breaking with a hard, wet, screeching thud. Yang landed, sprawling her legs out and putting an arm down with a three point stance.

Completely ignoring the insanity of Yang's brutal and beautiful assault, Nichol instead noticed the important details, like the feeling of cloth, the wind, and the weather. Looking down at his hands after Yang dropped off her jacket, Nichol noticed the discrepancy in colors; Yang's jacket was pure white, and yet there was a bit of neon blue that felt significantly smoother as he touched it. Looking up, he saw not Yang's textbook uppercut, but her rough, intentional landing. Notably, he noticed the wind surrounding it, the wind that had flowed through her beautiful summer dress, flowed underneath it to blow it upwards, that had flowed in such a way that he could only guess it had been her intention as he saw her skirt fly up to show her complete and utter lack of panties. Finally, ignoring Yang's last errant shots into the now dispersed Ursa, he had instead noticed how the weather was fair; it was dry. Drier than he remembered or cared to remember. " _Why then?_ " he had asked himself. " _Why was Yang so wet underneath her dress?"_

Realization dawned upon Nichol. He realized, after analyzing everything, that he had was holding Yang's panties, that he had seen underneath her dress, and that he had noticed that in that split second he had, that Yang was very, _very_ horny. He nearly fainted.

"Thanks for holding my stuff!" Yang smiled as she walked up and retrieved her clothes from Nichol. Without remarking on anything about the situation, she redrew her coat back over her shoulders and slid back into her panties, not taking any effort to hide her dress riding up in the process. Nichol received a prolonged look of Yang's glistening thighs as she wiggled into proper cover. "It's so much easier to fight like that."

Nichol just stared at Yang, unable to say anything.

"What?" Yang asked, looking at Nichol's agape mouth, his face plastered with confusion and lust. "What is it? Is there another one?" He shook his head. Yang blushed and shot up, fear on her face. "Oh my god, did my dress rip again!?" She slapped her body at several points, checking for tears. Her body rippled as she slapped her breasts together, holding them out of fear of exposure.

It took Nichol several blinks and another head shake to calm down Yang's manhandling of herself and her curves. Even with her outfit, her body was becoming clear as she patted herself down in a frenzy. Drooping low and carrying a deep, questioning grin, Nichol asked, "W-what do you mean, a-again?" The man's face was lecherous to an absurd degree, and his belt strained with lust that had started with Yang's dress flip.

Yang closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, smiling a bright smile. "Jack didn't tell you?"

"Jack was there!?"

"Yeah. My dress got all torn up and fell off. It was SUPER embarrassing. I think he saw my boobs." Yang's chest thrusted out ever so slightly. She neglected to mention that Jack had not only definitely seen her bare breasts, but played with them and took copious amounts of photos, and that was after receiving the first of two blowjobs. "He was a gentleman about it, though."

"D-did you have... Uhh... You know..." Nichol looked down at Yang's curvaceous hips, marking out the faint imprint of her panties.

"What, these?" Yang giggled as she pinched her dress' hems and lifted, showing off her neon blue panties, wet with lust, just like her legs. They were cute, thin, and partially see through thanks to her arousal.

"Yeah... Those..." Nichol's face became painted with confusion, followed by a false confidence. Trying and failing to act calm, he stood up straighter and held the back of his head, attempting to look as cool as he tried to portray himself. "Hoo... Wow. Those are... Those are... You're lifting up your skirt."

"Do you like them? I picked them out." Yang curtsied, raising her dress further, the fringes of her stomach becoming visible.

Nichol's facade of bravado cracked further. "You mean, for me?"

"Yes, silly!" Yang mock pouted, false tears pooling at corners of her eyes. "Do you not like them?"

"No, no, what? No. They're fine. It's just..." Nichol shrunk back as Yang lowered her dress, hiding her panties.

Tears started rolling down Yang's cheeks as she slackened. "Then you don't like meee?"

Nichol jumped up. "N-no! I think you're great! You're super hot, and the way you killed that Ursa was cool!"

Yang perked up, her disposition switching instantly. Bouncing with joy, she brightly exclaimed, "Yaaaaaay! You think I'm pretty?"

"Y-you're hot, y-yes," Nichol stuttered, incredibly confused and off put by Yang's mood swings. His attempt to carry himself had completely fell apart, his cowardice showing clear as day as he nervously wrung his hands and looked away. "D-did you mean to show me... under your dress?"

Her face turning from jubilant to sly, Yang said, "Why? Did you like what you saw?" Her bravado returned as she took a step forward. When Nichol responded by taking one back, she said, "Cuz I got more~"

Yang took several steps forward, not stopping until Nichol was prevented from running away by an alley wall. Even though her conservative outfit, her step made her breasts bounce and her hips shake, causing the boy's heart to race, his desire to burn, and his concern to skyrocket.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, her voice sultry and laced with lust. She drew in close to Nichol's ear. "I thought you liked me? I thought you said I was hot?" She put a hand over his shoulder, drawing his eyes and preventing him from escaping. What was once a smooth talking flirt was now a cowering boy thanks to Yang's forceful advance. The bulge in his pants proved that he was enjoying every moment of it, but Yang confirmed that he was all talk as she reached for his belt.

"I-I mean that, but this is... T-this is a lot to take in... I mean, I didn't think you'd be so–"

Yang slapped Nichol, silencing him and giving her a moment to step back. Her eyes locked with his, an unending gaze burning through his mind as she started shimmying out of her panties again. Without giving the full reveal this time, the blonde stepped out of the bright blue and deposited the dripping material into the silver haired man's hand.

"You never thought I'd be so what? Beautiful?"

"I was going to say, 'd-direct,' but that works I guess..." Nichol stared at Yang's panties, counting blessings.

"You want more?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, _sir_."

"Yes, s-sir."

Yang patted Nichol's head like a well trained dog and slid off her jacket, bringing her breasts to prominence. She lowered his hands to his waist and maneuvered them into his pants. Receiving the signal, Nichol started stroking his erection, wrapping it with Yang's dampened panties as she continued to undress.

Turning her dress into a skirt, Yang took her arms out of the cutesy sleeves of her outfit, letting the top fall to her waist to show off her massive, perfect breasts in her bikini top. The blue cloth strained, unable to come close to covering her boobs, leaving significant amounts hanging out. Nichol coughed, unable to speak as Yang squished them together. He hastened his strokes in preparation for what the blonde had in store.

"I never told you about Weiss, did I?" Yang drew Nichol in close, pressing her barely contained breasts to his chest as her face settled inches from his. Her saccharine smile faded off against hot, sporadic breaths and nervous bliss. Nichol shook his head as Yang unbuttoned a few more of the buttons on his black shirt. She pulled his head even closer as she grabbed his necklace.

"Well, I like to get home after a _long_ day of training," Yang started, drawing out every other word to tease Nichol as long as possible. "I'm all hot and sweaty and just _exhausted_." Nichol gulped as Yang undid his belt, allowing his hands more freedom. "So I just climb up next to a hot and sweaty Weiss in her bed. She _loves_ it when I let her lay on my lap." Nichol's breath grew more forced, along with his motions as Yang unzipped his baggy jeans and lowered them. "Then, we go to the showers together." Nichol slowed down as Yang moved from his ear to his waist, boxers strained. "And then she watches as I–" Yang emphasized as she threaded her thumbs under her bikini before pausing for breath.

Nichol, shaking, raised an eyebrow, urging Yang to go on.

"Take."

Sliding her thumbs under the straps on her shoulders, Yang lifted up just the slightest amount, her expression avaricious with thoughts of fulfillment.

"My."

Yang slowly pulled the straps off of her shoulders, her bikini hanging only staying up due to her perfect breasts straining it tight around her chest. Faint outlines of her nipples made themselves clear as the top grew ever tighter.

"Top."

Yang let the word pop in her mouth, ending her single word with a cute purse of her lips. Her face only accentuated her looks as she held up her bikini with one arm, shifting the other behind her to the tied strings.

"Off~"

Yang pulled apart the knot tying her bikini together, the strings dripping onto her back as they came undone. With a smile brighter than the summer sun, she released the arm covering her breasts just enough to drop her bikini without showing anything. She stared up at Nichol, his face burning at the now topless woman on her knees before him.

"She has to wait until I'm done with her to see anything, though."

Yang lowered her free hand to Nichol's boxers, pulling them down as he held his erection, something akin to fear compounding the pure desire in his eyes. She reached out to take his place, looking up at him with a want in hers. As she figured, he was shorter that Jack or Ross, but she loved tearing away his facade of bravery, turning him into the toy this time. If he couldn't satisfy her physically as well as Jack or Ross, she could make him bend to her will in the way she wanted, which would be just as good. She wanted the satisfaction of making him into putty with nothing but a nice, long session with her hand.

"She screams so _loud_ when I start fu–"

With a stifled, "HMPH!" Nichol's head shot back as he came, unable to prevent himself from finishing. With a final few strokes, he started shooting cum out, coating Yang's hand before she even touched him. Instinctively, she dodged to the side, preventing her body from getting covered in spunk, though unable to save her outstretched arm. Sticky white liquid coated between her fingers as she reeled back, looking up at the man who just shot his chances of a handjob into an alley. Expended, he panted and looked down at her, unable to settle on words or expressions.

Yang stared up at Nichol, completely confused at what had just happened. After a few beats of silence, she broke the air with a, "Pfffft! HAHA, OH MY GOD, YOU IDIOT!" She threw herself back, unabashedly laughing as everything about Nichol shrunk into sad nothing. "I knew you were all talk, but god!" She wiped her hand on the ground and realigned her arm over her quivering breasts. "Dumbass! Hahaha!" She continued laughing as an ashamed Nichol readjusted his clothes, not saying anything. "Oh, my god you missed out big time." Yang pulled her dress back up, blocking Nichol's look at her bare breasts. Her nipples still showed now that she didn't have her bikini on, but she turned away from him as she straightened out. "Keep my panties; they're the best you're gonna get now. God, I didn't even cum..."

Yang completely redressed, putting on her mock bra and jacket and giggling all the while before stepping out of the alley, in pure hysterics at Nichol's failure to prevent himself from finishing before she even had her go at him. Looking at her hand, her face dropped into being beyond annoyed and completely unsatisfied. Hilarious as it was to her, she was now burning with want and desire, and she had no outlet to speak of. Masturbation was beyond thought; she was reaching the final boiling point, both from her already heightened desire and the missed chance that had now been almost literally pissed away. She left Nichol behind to mope as she felt her heart thump louder than any monster.

A while later, BYRN reconvened in the town square. Jack and Ross seemed to have actually found something useful, but a strangely somber Nichol explained that he and Yang had found nothing after hours of searching, got incredibly frustrated at that fact and each other, and split apart to see if it would help. In reality, all Yang did in the hours alone was look for the two of them to help quiet the unsatisfied feeling inside her. She managed to suppress her urge to tear off everything and go at the pair, letting her pressure build to past the maximum. Shuddering, she didn't deny his claims, and kept remarking how nothing of note had happened. The pair that knew what was up with Yang looked at each other, confused. They assumed what had happened when they noticed Yang's body shaking uncontrollably, vibrating from her desire to be pleasured as she restrained herself.

Another night of movies was spent in the room BYRN was shared. No one said anything about it, but everyone knew that Nichol had messed up in some way by way of Yang not being happy and filled, and also from the silver haired man's refusal to join any conversation. Jack and Ross also knew something was up when Yang's shower was short, not involving muffled screams as it had the past few days, while Nichol's was far longer than it had been. Yang came out, continuing to shudder, but refused to answer why, retiring next to Jack in an oddly out-of-character set of cute pajamas thats soft orange button up decorated with suns looked almost childish, even while stretched out. The hints of her sexual personality were drawn out when she showed off that she only had three buttons done up at the top, more than enough to cover her breasts, but not enough to keep her toned stomach from showing. After falsely nodding off and letting Jack tuck her in, furthering her motif of being treated as a kid, she snuggled up to him, murmuring indecipherably into his ear.

Yang fell asleep suffering, knowing that she'd be happy tomorrow and not now as she thought about all the presents she'd get.

" _I can't hold it in any longer."_


	6. Chapter 6

Yang was up. Her eyes had bolted open as she suppressed the urge to scream. She was going to get what she wanted today. She _needed_ to get what she wanted today. After Nichol blew his chance and his load, she had been absolutely aching with lust, sex, want, passion, everything sans satisfaction. Quietly swearing to herself as she climbed out of bed, she remembered that she would have to wait just a little bit longer to truly enjoy herself. Quietly thanking her own thoughtfulness, she went over the plan she had devised for the hundredth time since a few minutes after Nichol, otherwise the only thing keeping her tamed for the moment. Quietly cursing his causing of an nigh uncontrollable hunger inside of her, she put her beginnings of her plan into action. Finishing with her prep, she went for the mirror once more after grabbing her outfit.

Yang's seething rage at her core turned to temporary joy as she eyed her reflection's top, the three buttons done up on her pjs straining against her massive breasts. After setting up her scroll to record, she utilized her best features, forcefully pushing her chest out and watched the cloth stretch further before a button popped off in the direct center. A soft diamond of cleavage was now set in between her two remaining buttons.

"Bippity."

Yang arced back, smiling coyly as her top continued to strain. With another pop, the top button of her pajamas shot off, pinging off the mirror as a more normal Yang level of cleavage became visible. Her substantial breasts continued to demand attention as she brought a finger to her lips to pose.

"Boppity."

Yang winked as she arced her back further, drawing her free arm back with her. With a final noise denoting the change, her cute and childish pjs turned into an open jacket, revealing her perfect breasts in their entirety as they lusciously plopped out. She giggled, eying the camera through the mirror.

"Boobs!"

Playful cuteness now done, Yang posed in the mirror as the recording chronicled her breasts bouncing and her mouth tasting moans. With a final wink, smile, and peace sign, she closed the recording and returned to her daily ritual. She brushed her hair out of her face before returning to applying the massive amounts of makeup she had done before yesterday. Today, she wasn't teasing nor being low key about her looks, so she again blew a shining crimson kiss as her mirror image, her blush idyllic and her eyeshadow smoky.

Yang liberally applied lotion to her topless self, running over her breasts several times to ensure perfection before sliding off her baggy pajama pants and going over her thighs, legs, knees, everything until running her fingers over her bare mound. She shuddered and bit her lip as she felt her fingers caress her core, but she knew she had to wait just a little longer to feel bliss. Sufficiently shined up, she picked up her outfit.

Yang pulled a black tank top marked with an afternoon sun over her head, pulling it down as far as it would go to cover most of her stomach. The shining yellow circle in the center of her chest was just enough to bring attention away from the two very visible points denoting her nipples without further inspection, or just enough to excite three men and appease one woman. Thinking about her previous escapades, she didn't bother putting on panties, as she had already lost three pairs thanks to Jack's beautifully violent ministrations, Ross' darkly passionate force, and Nichol's sad and only appeasement. Her plan meant she didn't require wasting more, anyway. She skipped straight to the shortest pair of white shorts one could own, almost painted onto her bolstered hips and showing off everything but the main event as they rode up to show off her perfect ass. A black choker and some dainty white shoes later, Yang cocked her gauntlets, breathing heavily from her lack of expenditure. She brought on a straight face and took a deep breath, trying to wait to go out with her team as patiently as she could.

Earning temporary relief from her burning by way of Jack and Ross' enjoyment of her outfit and a much lesser extent Nichol's, Yang prevented herself from shaking apart as BYRN departed for the town square once more. Pr. Ford again shook her head at Yang's minimal outfit, but again said nothing as she gave orders, not that anything of what she said would matter. She went off alone, leaving Yang alone with Jack as Ross and Nichol traipsed away. Before her giant male companion could say anything, Yang was furiously typing away on her scroll, her face full of anger.

"Yang, you ok?" Jack looked down at the angry tapping with concern. "You look... Intense. And you came back yesterday looking... Also intense. Did something hap–" The sentence was cut off from a blip on his scroll.

Yang looked up at him, suddenly smiling brightly, saying nothing.

Jack looked at Yang, put two and two together, then withdrew his scroll. "Oh... A message. From you. Now, what could it be?" He opened it, looked at the bubbly blonde and her tiny top, then confusedly reached into his back pocket. Yang giggled as he withdrew a small bit of glossy material and analyzed it.

Yang began sprinting in a direction, leaving Jack to fully understand what he held as he was left behind.

Jack looked up at the blonde trail Yang left behind as she rounded a corner, softly saying, "What is up with that woman?" His face was red as he looked back to the picture of her. In his hands was a print out of Yang, giggling, posing, and with one arm functioning as her only top. She was sticking out her tongue, taunting the viewer with the thought of her tits behind her arm. After sitting down and evaluating his life, Jack flipped the picture over and saw that the back had writing.

"Meet me at the broadcast station! XOXOXO" There was a bright red imprint of Yang's lips kissed under the words. Jack looked at the bottom, reading out, "PS, there's more where this came from! 3"

Jack took a deep breath, decided that this town was made to be destroyed and that was it, mysteries be damned, and started making his way towards the broadcast station, following the path he and Yang had taken a few days prior.

Ross checked his back pocket, withdrawing the photo Yang had left for him after getting her message. Along with the instructions on how to get to the broadcast station and the promise of more, Yang's image looked back at him, wearing crimson lingerie that hid everything it needed to behind scarlet lace, the rest being decorated by garters, thigh highs, and needless excess that made her look perfect.

Ignoring Nichol as he checked his scroll, Ross left for where he thought the station would be, taking zero time to decide that a broken city was already dead and gone.

Nichol checked his scroll, opening up the message from Yang. Still annoyed and ashamed at the events that had transpired yesterday, he followed her orders and withdrew his picture. He glanced over at Ross, or at least where he had been moments before. Now alone, he stared at the image of Yang approaching climax, her hand rubbing the front of her dress from yesterday. Tearing his eyes away from her moaning face, he flipped the picture and read his instructions.

"I got super horny thinking about you, so you get a second chance. Meet me at the library and I'll start this time, k? Maybe we could finish this picture? ;3 Don't start without me, lol."

Pride still a few hits lower than normal, Nichol went searching for the library, unhindered now that Ross had disappeared. He thought about how he'd have to find it as fast as possible. He couldn't keep her waiting after what happened yesterday.

Yang finished the set up she had started yesterday while wandering around the city, fixing the last few things in the broadcast station. Once she had given up on finding Jack and Ross, she devised a way to ensure she'd get what she wanted in the best way possible, and the ways to make it last. After finding several abandoned facilities she made great use of, she had planted her photos into the pockets of everyone's clothes, misdirecting Nichol for a bit to ensure her favorites got their turns first. She now sat on the abandoned news desk where she had first blown Jack, waiting for the first boy to come and play with her. She couldn't wait much longer.

Shuddering from the sound, Yang heard footsteps– heavy, weighty, several hundred pound footsteps that rocked through the halls of the station. They wasted no time getting louder and louder as they approached the news room, Jack clearly having remembered which room was important. Yang waved as his gigantic frame passed the door.

"Hellooooo~"

Despite knowing full well what coming to the station would entail, Jack stopped dead as he looked at Yang, seductively posing on the desk while wearing a bunny outfit, ill fitting one piece, picturesque fishnets, cute floppy ears and all. Her bust was more forced than held up, the chest part of her outfit struggling to contain her breasts, and most of her skin pouring out. Behind her was a rack of dozens of outfits she must have stolen from an abandoned costume shop, plus another rack full of vibrantly colored sets of lingerie. All around the blonde were the cameras of the broadcast station, fully functioning and capturing her waving her legs off the desk from every major angle.

"Everything's abandoned, so I hope you don't mind if I did some shopping!" Yang looked at the stunned Jack, beckoning him forward while barely able to restrain herself. "And I got all these cameras working. That way, you can watch me get railed ALLLLLL you want when we're done!"

Jack took in the scene before him for a moment, hesitating at the thought of a dozen cameras recording his time with Yang. He started not caring as he saw her writhe around, rubbing her thighs together and biting her lip.

"Please, hurry!" Yang begged, squeaking her words out. "I need you!"

Unable to stand not making the woman before him the happiest person on Remnant, Jack tore his jacket off before violent dragging his shirt off. Yang watched, amazed once more at his size, muscles, and thickness as his torso became exposed as he drew closer. Her panting audible, Jack reached her comparatively tiny frame and grasped her shoulders, vicing her body and staring directly at her gorgeous face.

"Please be rough!" Yang screamed with joy, eyes closed as Jack forced her shoulders into the desk with the weight of a building. She struggled, unable to move as the titan standing over her lowered his face to her side, taking in the scent of her hair before kissing her neck. Yang moaned as Jack caressed her collar, the blissful pain of his grip sating her want while also fueling her need.

Jack felt something he never had before, and that was the sensation of being forcibly picked up and lifted. Yang pushed his body off of herself, only to instantly flip positions with him; he now had his back to the desk while she stood over him. Her position didn't last long, as she just as quickly lowered to her knees, fiddling with Jack's belt on her way.

" _MineminemineMINE_!" Yang screamed internally as she tore Jack's pants and shorts down, revealing his massive, throbbing erection. Her buildup burned as she directed it into her mouth, choking on his girth. Struggling to breathe, her now teary eyes looked up and begged at Jack, demanding him to repeat his actions. Despite having what she wanted, she only felt her need to be satisfied grow.

Taking Yang's message, a shaky Jack gripped the long locks of blonde hair, pushing away the toy ears of her costume. Now on his third blowjob, he couldn't believe how fast Yang was going; even without his direction, she was forcing her mouth over his length, ten times faster than her previous runs as she ran her tongue over every inch. Rather than be seconds away from passing out, she pushed forward, accepting the entire erection into her, reaching past her mouth and into her throat as she squealed. Joy surged through Jack with every last bob as Yang let him drag her at his own pace, though her unending energy and seemingly lack of a need to breathe ensured he didn't slow down by much.

Jack took a final look at Yang's teary face before dragging her head to his crotch, letting her accept everything as he started flowing into her. Tears flowing and desire still unfulfilled, her burning never ceased as she swallowed everything after giving herself the space to do so. She wiped her lips and immediately wanted more, continuing to run her mouth over Jack. Taking all of his seed just made her shake even harder, the glorious taste not enough to sate her.

Sensing the futility of trying to recharge Jack immediately, Yang instead tried to cool her core by other means. Staring at Jack after standing, she slowly lowered her outfit, exposing her bountiful breasts in all their glory. " _Why won't it stop!?"_ She thought, trying to distract herself with Jack's loving expression. Her tits shined with sweat and lotion, silky soft as always and now recorded from every angle as Jack stared. She fixed her ears before completely peeling off the one piece and showing her bare rear in the fishnets. She tapped her ass and begged him to spank her with nothing but her eyes. Pitch raising in her voice, Yang felt the sting of Jack smacking her as hard as his giant hand and monster strength would allow. " _Let it stop, Jack!_ " Even filling the large man's need and earning her new handprint, she wasn't cooling off. She needed release, soon. Yang kept herself sane knowing that when she finally came, it would be immaculate.

Yang lowered her fishnets and stood before Jack, naked sans her ears. His cock twitched, still requiring more time. Even so, he sensed her unending fire and threw her to the desk, again pinning her. In the rough way she loved, Yang felt Jack's fingers enter her, filling her insides with his lust. She screamed in anger as she still felt unsatisfied; her joy made it clear she loved his work, but it wasn't enough.

" _More! What do you want!?_ " Yang screamed at her body. Jack's touches felt amazing, but the end result was only more build up without release.

Yang threw Jack off of herself. Pouting and near screaming, she said, "You're gonna need to hurry up! I'm not done with you yet!" She was still shaking, her wet thighs proving her pleasure, but her body still refused to call it quits. She needed to feel more inside of her. She needed everything. She needed more to release the pressure everything was building.

"Give me–"

"Shut up!" Yang interrupted, shockingly harsh. Her face twisted with ecstasy as she toyed with her core, fingering her mound and moaning. "You get ready! I'm changing."

Yang disappeared behind the desk and started throwing on another outfit. Jack's arousal again started to rise as she came back in a lilac set of lingerie, her perfect ass hanging out of a thong while her nipples poked through a see through bra. Matching thigh highs defined her legs as gorgeous while tiny flowers decorated everything. She caressed herself, trying to hold her body together from her violent self protests. There was a hunger in her eyes, and she needed it to be satisfied.

Yang picked up Jack effortlessly, still panting as she dumped him on the desk in a sitting position. Seeing his erection start to rise again, she took it in between her fingers and started pumping beyond furiously. Jack quivered as Yang's handjob rang through him, again feeling the heat of her passion and the idyllic look of her in lingerie. Even freshly spent, looking at her craving face and her nipples poking out of the sheer material started bringing him back, if slowly.

Just as suddenly as she had started, Yang stopped jacking Jack off, nearly breaking her neck as she snapped it around. Listening intently and liking what she heard, she turned back and kissed Jack's cheek, seductively telling him, "You get ready. The fun can start soon!" She pulled his pants up and left him to feel his burning cheek.

" _Jack gets to be first, but I NEED THIS_."

Jack made as if to question the lingerie clad blonde before him, but stopped as the sounds of footsteps made themselves clear. Yang posed as she faced the door, molding her face into one of submission and tightening a hold on her body, looking as if she was humiliated to be standing in such minimal clothing. Jack felt himself recharge more at her image of weakness, but still accepted that he needed more time.

"So am I right in assuming..." Ross said, rounding the corner through the door before analyzing the scene before him. He looked at Yang, adorable and shy in her state of dress, then at Jack zipping up. "You know, I think I can figure it out."

Visibly struggling to breathe, Yang said, "It's your turn." She shrunk, her face blushing as she radiated heat. "Choke me." Her embarrassed demeanor shocked both Ross and Jack, but they nodded to each other to trade off.

"I'm a bit sad that I don't get you all to myself," Ross said, the repressed side he kept hidden starting to show. With a few motions, he readied his saber, looping the dangling rope in his hand. "But, come–" he demanded, lassoing his bitch with a practiced throw before completing with a, "–HERE!" Gasping with pleasure as the rope tightened around her neck, Yang choked forward, fixing her hair over her new collar as Ross tugged her towards him.

"Nghn..." Yang vocalized, struggling to do so. Like with Jack, her body refused to finish, but edged closer and closer. It became clear to her what needed to happen.

Yang fell to her knees as Ross yanked her to the ground. Jack looked on in what would normally be morbid interest if it wasn't so consensual, seeing the happiness being submissive brought the blonde.

"Call me a bitch!" Yang pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "Say I'm a whore!" Her words earned her another loop around her wrists, binding them behind her back and making her useless.

Yang resigned herself to suffering through the blissful buildup. " _If I can't cum until that happens, then I guess I gotta make it as good as possible._ " Until she was penetrated, she was going to throw more fuel on. Ross unknowingly obliged.

Bending down ever so slightly, Ross' dark side whispered, "Do as I say and you get what you want, okay?" He looked up at Jack, lording his pet over him in an attempt to rub it in that he got the better end. Jack grinned, pointed to the pleading Yang, mimed a blowjob, and then mouthed, "Third time," holding up the fingers to further illustrate his cards to play. Ross responded by tightening Yang's collar, his competitive grin widening as she begged for cock.

Ross slowly undid his belt, slowly unzipping as he slowly raised himself up. Enjoying making Yang suffer by waiting, he backed into the wall, forcefully dragging her with him. "Take it, bitch," he said as he unzipped. Eyes widening and her movements muddled by rope, the blonde mewled as Ross lowered his pants. Jack didn't get the time to compare lengths before Yang wrapped her mouth around his erection, greedily taking it in in its entirety. He instead watched, aroused, as Ross grabbed Yang's head, stopping her blowjob in order to snip the straps of her transparent bra with his compacted saber. Her mouth now free, Yang looked up at Ross, begging like a dog, her tongue lolled out and pants coming from her. Struggling to be careful as he lifted her straps up and knifed them. Between moans and shudders, he managed, "Skanks like you don't need clothes. Let me fix that..." He grabbed the cups holding her magnificent breasts up and ripped her bra off, letting her boobs spill out. Yang cried from pleasure and humiliation as she was exposed, caught between shame and bliss.

Yang resumed sucking, licking, and pleasuring Ross, trying to quell the gluttony inside of her by letting him inside her. She felt hope as he stumbled through saying, "D-don't... s-swallow..." She hastened herself, going faster than she already had been, her tongue going over Ross in as much detail as Jack. She felt him start to shake and released his throbbing erection from her mouth. Closing her eyes and leaving her mouth open, she felt his hot seed douse her face as she tasted more of her desire. Still, she felt the unending pressure inside of her, leaving her unfulfilled at the prime level.

Having sensed the end result of Ross' demand, Jack provided Yang with a wet towel to wash her face as Ross released her collar and arm bindings. Spent, he left pleased to clean up as Yang decided she couldn't take any more. She made Jack turn away from staring at her bare tits as she went back behind the desk. Within seconds, she returned wearing black thigh highs, a dark micro skirt that did nothing to hide her canary yellow thong, black X pasties covering her nipples, and a matching choker. Her body vibrated with want, the flame inside her now more an inferno. Two events that had previously made her climax several times over individually now couldn't together, so she decided she needed the main event and nothing less, lest her heart burst.

" _ItstimeitstimeitstimeIWANTIT_!"

"Give it to me!" Yang demanded, eyes screaming as much as she was. Pulling fiercely at Jack's zipper, she lowered his pants and released his returned erection. With her blazing body temperature fueling her, she shifted her thong to the side, exposing her entrance as she straddled the large man underneath her. Jack backed further into the desk, breathing heavily.

Slightly scared but unable and unwilling to say no, Jack gripped Yang's shapely hips and directed her trembling form over his lust. What little poise she had left was torn from her as she was penetrated, her mouth wrenching open to let her scream bliss. Grip threatening to shatter Jack's shoulders, Yang was allowed to do whatever she wanted, squirming, fidgeting, taking in the feeling of her core being filled by the man's 8 inches.

"I love it I love it I love it," blurred through Yang's crimson lips as the pressure reached far beyond maximum, Jack getting her there with forceful pounding and heart filled thrusts. Wrapping her legs around Jack's waist, she allowed him to lift her, again swapping positions and putting her back to the desk. The infinitely happy blonde loosed her grip from his shoulders as her arms splayed out over the hard wood. Her breasts shook as Jack thrusted into her, over and over again before he forcibly stopped them. Yang bit her hand, nearly drawing blood, in order to keep her mind on the moment. Taking, or at least attempting to take one in each hand, Jack violently squeezed the beautifully soft skin, eliciting more muffled screams from Yang as he removed her pasties.

Jack looked at Yang's thrashing body, loving her every inch as his sweat mixed with hers. Nothing in the world could possibly be better than the sight of her perfect legs in her thigh highs, the sight of her sex as it was continually stuffed by him, the sight of her luscious stomach try to stay in one space from his thrusting, the sight of her beautiful, bountiful, bare breasts heaving as he violated them with his own two hands. Nothing could be better to capture on the dozens of cameras, save, of course, than _that_ face she was making now that she had spit out her hand. Nothing could compete with the elysian ecstasy that matched her every scream and moan as his name rang out of her mouth. Grunting heavily, he hastened his thrusts, feeling himself reach the fraction of her level of high to finish.

"JACK JACK JACK JAAAAAAAA-"

With a final lasting squeeze, Jack felt the two pillowy globes shudder endlessly as Yang broke. Seed flowed into her, the feeling breaking the seal that she had been trying to break for what felt like forever.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESSSSS!"

Yang stopped being Yang.

Yang felt what she could only describe as love.

Yang became pleasure.

With the pitch and voice to shatter glass, Yang finally managed to climax. The flow of Jack's cum inside of her core made her feel like she was flying, the momentous finish burned into the man's eyes thanks to her glowing white hair and her eyes shining brighter red than her lipstick. The hidden pressure that had built up since the moment she first got on the copter with BYRN shattered as she got the first taste of her true want. The multiple climaxes during her previous romps with Jack and Ross meant nothing to the divinity she felt now as Jack released from her, letting her ride her high for what felt like days. Blowjobs, titjobs, and especially the lacking handjob for Ross was nothing compared to pure, carnal, core filling _sex_. Even with the feeling of being _fucked_ radiating through her body, she could only think of one thing.

" _I want MORE_."

Yang shot up, looking past Jack panting as he pulled up his pants and towards Ross, watching with his own unending lust towards her. If Jack had his turn, it was now his, and he took his message in stride as he removed his shirt. Yang ducked back behind the desk and went for her clothing rack as Ross high fived Jack, swapping places as the tall one went to clean up. Her breathing could be heard from anywhere in the station, the panting from being cum into breaking through the halls for anyone to hear.

Having learned from her time in the library, Yang returned in what she could only know Ross would like; whatever repressed sexual wants Ross' family kept him from experimenting with were allowed to take full control as she came back from her cobbled together changing room in light BDSM gear. Jack returned to view the blonde with a ball gag around her neck, waiting for Ross to put into her mouth. Her breasts threatened to burst right out of an impossibly tight bodice, made mostly of black latex while a section down the middle was completely transparent to show off the edges of her nipples. She had forgone panties, wearing a garter belt and nothing else to hold up stockings to emphasize her dripping sex. In her hands was a small crop, which she left on the news desk before turning and presenting her bare ass and mound to Ross. She also held her arms back and up, waiting for her toy to utilize the handcuffs she was wearing on her.

Struggling to keep herself together, Yang eyed Ross and begged, "Bind me up and use me!"

Ross hesitated, his returned erection clearly visible after watching the blonde before him take a load from Jack. With half a step forward, regular Ross rather than the one that enjoyed dominating asked, "Okay, I will, I promise, but I _have_ to ask: where did you get all these things? I mean, I love it, I do, but frankly the amount of work this must have taken is absurd."

 _"How are you not railing me right now!?"_ Yang was somewhat impressed Ross had the mental faculties to ask a question _._

Yang pouted due to having to wait to be entered again. With a lightly grumpy tone, she said, "After Nichol blew it, I had sooooooo much time to wander around. You'd be surprised how much stuff people just left here; a few broken windows later, and viola, here's every fetish you could want." She not-so-subtly wiggled her rear, still pointing at Ross with her sex presented. "Now, please; I want more!"

Ross, back to his carnal side, answered, "Good enough for me," as he unbuckled. Jack sat down in a spare chair, recording Ross release his erection inches from Yang on his scroll.

Taking a moment to take in Yang's perfect ass and wide hips, Ross decided to leave his mark, taking her crop and smacking her rear as hard as he could. When she screamed, he raised the ball gag and let her bite into it, silencing her cries of pleasure. Following up, he took her arms and forced them into her cuffs, locking her arms into the perfect position to direct her body into the desk. He lifted her useless hands, watching her huge breasts squish further as they were pressed further thanks to the table, further presenting her would-be privates. Shuddering ever so slightly from the feeling of control, Ross directed his cock into Yang, feeling her shake as her sex stretched. The girl pooled tears into the desk, drips of happiness wetting the cheek pressed firmly into the wood.

"Slut," Ross whispered, leaning into her ear. Hearing a moan in response, he continued with, "Whore. Skank. Toy. Mine."

While still not as large as Jack, Ross' length instantly made Yang scream as he coupled his penetration with his words, or at she least attempted to; her muffled voice hit the gag and diluted as she felt Ross thrust. His cock seemed to grow, stretching out her insides and filling her instantly, bringing her the same pleasure Jack did. Her body bucked forward, pressing her further into the desk she was bent over. More and more, over and over again, she felt Ross penetrate her, occasionally stopping for a moment to smack her with his crop. Every last motion built up that pressure from before, again igniting the blazing inferno that was waiting for the eruption; instantly, Yang was back to mindless as she felt that desire sear her hotter than any flame. Again, she needed release, though her wish had been granted only minutes before. More screams were blocked by the gag in her mouth, every one holding a note of bliss.

Yang continued to attempt crying out, failing each time as Ross continuing railing her into the desk. Eventually, he slowed down just slow enough to remove her gag from her mouth, freeing her to release her words as he released his seed.

Yang again stopped being Yang.

Yang again felt what she could only describe as love.

Yang again became pleasure.

"OOOhhh YESSS!" Yang yelled into the desk, spraying her lake of tears into the air as she felt Ross' cum flow into her. Again, her seal broke, letting her climax with the same force as before, the feeling not diluted at all by the proximity to her last momentous finish.

Ross' pants were the only thing Yang heard as her eyes unclouded, bringing her back from her paradise of pleasure with a faded scream of her own. He had left her insides and allowed her to melt into the desk after removing her cuffs, leaving Jack to prep for his next turn as he saw the blonde's face lock into her passion. She eventually saw a back and white figure steadily grow clearer, eventually clearing into a person.

"H-hi," Yang said, shakily. She stood up, covering her twice filled sex with her hands and letting Nichol come to terms with the fact that he had just seen her get filled while wearing latex. "Wanna wait a minute?" She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

A limp Nichol stared at Yang's hands, still taking in the fact that she was bottomless. His eyes drifted back up and muttered, "Okay." After receiving his text and reading the photo's message, he found the library, a pair of ruined panties, and another photo of the blonde's ass in a thong that told him to go to the broadcast station.

"Yeah! Everyone's here!" Yang said in her saccharine cheer. Her voice was the same as her overly cutesy persona she had on since the first day, rather than the out of breath gasps it should have been. She was glad she had made Nichol loop around, her insurance to hold him off until she had started with Jack and Ross having worked perfectly. She didn't feel bad about leaving him to himself after prematurely firing off, but three was better than two now that all bets were off. She giggled at his shock, still refusing to let him see anything just yet, though. "Don't start without me!" She sidled over to where her racks of stolen goods were and changed, leaving Nichol to look at a shirtless, satisfied, and smiling Jack.

Jack flashed a thumbs up, saying nothing to Nichol.

Yang returned wearing a cute little black dress and a cute little black bow, the picture of adorable and alluring as she lifted up her frills to show off everything but the main event. She fringed the edges of her dress around her sex, letting Nichol see her glistening thighs but not her bare mound. Without effort, she inched up to him, pecked us nose with a kiss, then picked him up and carried him to the desk, right under every camera. Positioning him with his back against it, she sang in her sing-songy voice, "Jack~ Come over here!"

Not questioning anything, Jack got up from his seat and let Yang position him in front of her face as she bent over. Looking back at Nichol, she smiled, giggled, and spanked her butt, telling the silver haired man that it was time to make up for yesterday. He unbuckled his pants, shaking with anticipation as he lifted up her dress.

Yang winced with pleasure as she was entered for the third time. After the initial pain, her walls again felt like they were being stretched to the max, the smallest member of BYRN still managing to absolutely stuff her. She welcomed the searing pleasure as her pressure shot up again. Wanting to build it up even further, she lowered Jack's pants in between thrusts. Holding tight to his waist to keep herself up, she enveloped his erection with her mouth, stuffing her face as much as her sex.

Yang's life became pleasure as Jack thrusted forward, sending her back and choking her with his massive erection while Nichol sent her straight back, pushing forward and looping the train of cocks inside of her. Ross came back from his clean up to witness Yang being doubled teamed by their team members, Jack filling her mouth while Nichol stuffed her insides.

The beautiful blonde bimbo heard a high five above her head as Jack and Nichol watched her writhe with pleasure. Nothing felt more blissful than pleasuring the two of them while another would be next to join when one finished. Jack again let her feel the loving pain of having her hair pulled while Nichol had found his way to her dress, pulling it away to expose her huge breasts in order to play with them. She felt hotter than the sun, the heat from her unending pressure threatening to blow once more. She felt both men inside her speed up as she was thrusted back and forth.

Yang stopped being Yang once more.

Yang felt what she could only describe as love once more.

Yang became pleasure once more.

Yang swallowed endless amounts of Jack's cum while the same amount of Nichol's filled her insides. Muffled screams broke past Jack's cock as Yang climaxed again, stuffed from both ends. She climbed up Jack's chest after he released her, managing to stand on trembling legs with his assistance. Loving lilac eyes looked into his as her sonorous words rang out after she finished swallowing all of his seed.

"Let's keep going, okay?"

BYRN spent hours in the broadcast station, taking turns taking Yang, sometimes alone, sometimes in pairs, sometimes giving up and watching her masturbate to give them all time to recharge. Yang never stopped wanting more until the last minute, unable to count the number of times she had finished. An infinite number of climaxes, a hundred outfits, and several trains run on a loving bimbo later, four absolutely exhausted students students got dressed. They collected the dozens of recordings of Yang's begging, choking, finishing, bucking, everything, and attempted a clean up, trying to remove the scent of sex off of them. Eventually managing to appear presentable, the team returned back to the town square and met up with Pr. Ford, none the wiser of their abandonment of the mission. With the excuse of a large Grimm battle to justify the sweat and lack of info collected, BYRN returned back to their lodgings after being told there was no point to staying any longer. The team would be sent back to Beacon the day after tomorrow and the reason for the fall of the city would be decided based on the documents that had been collected.

Yang was the first to shower once the team had got back. Washing off the liquid lust of three different people from her body, she smiled as she felt herself cool and stay cool. The heat inside her was gone; she was satisfied. She thoroughly cleaned off her body, getting every inch that had been willingly violated and ensuring she wasn't missing anything. She stepped out wearing a bright orange tank top marked with her flame symbol, black short shorts, and to the surprise of everyone, a noticeable but conservative black sports bra. To the continued surprise of all four of them, it fit.

Yang enjoyed the night with BYRN as herself. Her body no longer craved anything, her clothes returned to fitting, and aside from a few missing pairs of panties, Yang was back to normal. She unashamedly watched the videos of herself getting screwed, knowing that it was her, but also somehow not. She planned to spend her last day with all of them tomorrow as a person rather than an object, hanging out as friends that happened to share a hell of an experience. She was happy.

"Hey, guys," Yang started, giggling to herself after reviewing a scene of what was at one point her. Once she had all of the soon-to-be-dissolved BYRN's attention, she laughed out, "That was quite the _Yangbang_ , wasn't it?"

There was a three layered groan followed by laughter from all four members of BYRN.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, BYRN, having nothing to really do now that the investigation was over, opted to spend the day watching every last action movie they could find on tv. A night out, camaraderie had, and Yang's regular flirtatious remarks bounced between the four members, her insatiable lust gone.

The day after that, Yang woke up and boarded the copter back to Beacon. This time, rather than silence, the ride was filled with cheerful banter of newly made friends. Waving a goodbye, the blonde hopped off and headed back to her room, satisfied with her trip.

"I'm baaaaaack~" Yang chanted, nearly breaking her door as she crashed triumphantly into her room. To her dismay, only Weiss had returned, and she looked at her teammate as she sat on her bed. Something about her looked... Off? The heiress looked tired, angry, more annoyed than usual, and most of all, ashamed.

"Oh... Hello."

"What's up, Snow Queen? Something happen?"

Weiss opened her mouth, as if to speak, but said nothing.

Yang noticed that Weiss was sitting on a very soft pillow.


End file.
